La Revanche d'une Marie-Sue
by Koba54
Summary: Parodie à prendre au 45e degré, voire plus! Neltia, résultat d'une fusion hasardeuse de Nell et d'Hallibel, est une Marie-Sue comme on n'en fait plus : elle est trop belle, trop forte et elle fait des cacas à paillettes. Mais depuis que tous les beaux garçons de Bleach sont devenus gays, Neltia s'ennuie. Alors elle prend son filet à papillon et elle part en chasse!
1. Avertissement

**La revanche d'une Marie-Sue**

**oOo**

_Attention! Ceci est une parodie délirante et complètement fofolle: l'histoire sera tout aussi stupide que le film auquel le titre fait référence. Parodie de quoi? De yaoi, de Marie-Sue, évidemment, de Grimmichi, de ces clichés qu'on adore dans les fictions, de tout et de n'importe quoi.  
_

_Au départ, je me moquais surtout de ce principe bizarre du yaoi qui veut que tous les mecs soient gays, tandis que les femmes sont ravalées au rang d'hystéros-nymphos-repoussoirs absolus. Mais vous verrez au fil des chapitres, ça part en vrille. Que ce soit clair: je ne vise aucune histoire en particulier. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Voilà._

_Bonne lecture !_

PS : les titres ne m'appartiennent pas, comme beaucoup de mes titres, maintenant que j'y pense, et sont totalement HS. Ce sont des citations de films, toutes hautement intellectuelles, vous verrez..._  
_

(Si vous trouvez d'où elles sortent, je vous offre un Ichimaru ou Kyoraku, au choix. Ils font la vaisselle, le ménage, la cuisine, massent le dos, les mollets, la tête, chantent des berceuses, rédigent vos devoirs à votre place, et peuvent également remplir des services que je ne nommerai pas ici. C'est aussi possible d'avoir Grimmjow, Ukitake ou Hisagi, mais dépêchez-vous, y en a plus beaucoup).

.


	2. Chapitre 1

oOo

**I**

**« Vous savez... on pourrait _facilement _la mettre en colère... »**

.

Neltia Tu Hallischwank Kyoraku-Ukitake y Kuchiki était une Marie-Sue. Une vraie.

Elle était belle et sentait toujours bon. Elle avait un QI de vingt mille points, une grosse poitrine et des abdos d'acier.

Elle était maître en arts martiaux, Kendô, Kidô ET shunpo sans être passée par la case « Académie » et en plus de ça, suite à une anomalie génétique bizarre et méconnue, elle était capable de balancer des cero à volonté.

Évidemment, elle n'utilisait jamais ces merveilleux pouvoirs : une pichenette lui suffisait à terrasser ses ennemis, d'habitude.

Elle était aussi très riche, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était la fille cachée de Kyoraku et d'Ukitake, et qu'elle avait épousé secrètement le frère jumeau caché (lui aussi) de Byakuya Kuchiki. Le pauvre était ensuite décédé dans des circonstances encore mystérieuses.

Elle était aussi célèbre : les sinistres aventures de son sombre passé en tant que courtisane au Rukongai, puis espionne dans les Forces Spéciales, et enfin toiletteuse de chiens dans le monde réel, avaient fait l'objet d'un roman-feuilleton d'environ cinquante volumes, qui s'étaient vendus à six cent milliards d'exemplaires.

Bref, Neltia Tu etc. était géniale, en plus d'avoir un nom super cool.

Elle n'était pas l'animal de compagnie des arrancars, composée du scalp de Neliel, des seins d'Hallibel, des abdos d'Ulquiorra et des gambettes de Lylinette pour rien.

Neltia était pourtant très malheureuse. Pourquoi ? C'est simple.

Personne ne l'aimait.

Oh si, elle avait connu l'amour et plus si affinités, dans les bras des cinquante mille plus beaux garçons de Bleach et avait même eu droit à quelques expériences homosexuelles.

Mais depuis pas mal de temps, peut-être même depuis sa naissance, le lectorat la boudait.

Pire : ils avaient préféré la couper au montage, la squeezer, supprimer sa réplique, et même la remplacer !

Sur les fandoms français, Neltia s'aperçut qu'elle était systématiquement privée de ses conquêtes par d'autres garçons.

Elle qui avait l'habitude de faire des ravages partout où elle allait, au point que même les fleurs fanaient à son approche, voilà qu'elle était désormais reléguée au rang de repoussoir, de personnage parodique et pourquoi ?

Parce que les garçons préféraient maintenant faire des trucs ENTRE EUX, et SANS ELLE.

C'était dégoûtant. On lui avait tout pris, tout pourri. Sa vie, sa célébrité, ses beaux mecs. Neltia détestait le Yaoi. A cause de lui, elle était au chômage.

Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire pour autant. Non ! Car Neltia était aussi une garce, à ses heures perdues, quand elle n'était pas occupée à sauver le monde. Elle adorait casser les gens sans raison (pour prouver qu'elle était géniale), ramener sa fraise (car elle était géniale), intervenir dans les conversations et stalker sur les réseaux sociaux (pour faire partager son génie) et surtout, s'immiscer dans les relations d'autrui. Et elle allait se venger...

.

Tout d'abord, Neltia décida de s'attaquer au couple le plus en vue du fandom français de Bleach sur : le Grimmchi!

Ces deux-là étaient à ce point _indétachables_ (au sens propre) qu'on ne prenait même plus la peine de séparer leurs prénoms.

Sa liste de couples à briser était longue. Après le Grimmichi, on s'occuperait d'un certain capitaine et de son certain lieutenant, ricanait-elle. Puis de tous les autres.

Elle était si sûre de son coup, qu'elle oublia de s'épiler avant de partir en guerre. Tant pis. Sa beauté légendaire compenserait.

C'est ainsi que le yéti le plus sexy de Las Noches se mit en chasse...

.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Petite note: **Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a remarqué, mais à la suite d'une petite confusion entre mes docs dans le Doc Manager, j'ai posté le chapitre III_ avant_ le chapitre II! C'est honteux, je sais, des enveloppes vous seront distribuées à la sortie pour obtenir une compensation financière... Bref, je m'excuse platement et je vous poste ce fameux chapitre (le pire, d'ailleurs, c'est que ça s'enchaînait pas si mal que ça XD). En plus, ça aurait été dommage de se priver de la première apparition du zanpakutô de Neltia: il vaut le détour, vous allez voir ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

oOo

**II**

**« Bienvenue aux Caraïbes, mon ange ! »**

.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se baladaient main dans la main, suivis de près par Neltia, sans se douter de rien. Les deux amoureux profitaient de ce que leurs fans n'étaient pas dans le coin pour se comporter comme un couple NORMAL, à savoir, se tenir la main, se chuchoter des déclarations baveuses et des cochonneries à l'oreille, ou encore faire les courses au marché bio et se disputer à propos de la vaisselle.

Ouais, ils en profitaient, parce que la plupart de leurs fans préféraient les voir se faire des coups bas et/ou se battre, avant de faire l'amour sauvagement.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'ils avaient pas pu se contenter de regarder _Plus belle la vie_ à la télé avant d'aller se coucher comme des petits vieux.

Neltia les suivit longtemps, un peu interloquée.

Soudain, le couple s'arrêta dans une impasse, et Ichigo mit une main aux fesses de son amant qui rougit.

(car autre point sur lequel les fangirls s'accordaient toutes, c'est que Grimmjow ne pouvait être que le dominant. La faute à Tite Kubo, qui avait décidé que ce serait lui qui flanquerait une de ses plus belles raclées à Ichigo au milieu du manga.)

- Arrête fraisounette, pas ici, gloussa l'ex-sexta espada en rougissant comme une collégienne.

- Pourquoi pas, rétorqua la « fraisounette » avec un sourire vicieux.

_C'est le moment, à l'attaaaque ! _pensa Neltia.

Et elle brandit son zanpakutô super-cool.

Neltia possédait un sabre exceptionnel, très célèbre à la Soul Society. Il lui permettait de capturer plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Il était très grand, recourbé, le manche décoré de dragons rugissants, et la lame sertie de pierres précieuses noires, violettes et bleues, avec trois pointes au bout et des arabesques vertes qui brillaient dans le noir. Son fourreau était rose à pois verts (ce qui faisait vaguement penser à une assiette de jambon-petits pois, mais on ne le dira pas, ça pourrait la vexer).

- Déchire, ARANÂHAZÂ ! Beugla-t-elle.

Eh ouais. Parce que son zanpakutô déchirait tout.

Elle était hyper fière de ce jeu de mot.

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé sa phrase de libération, une énorme fumée rose envahit l'impasse.

Un gigantesque filet à papillons s'était matérialisé dans sa main, et ses mailles gluantes à paillettes s'étaient refermées sur le couple enlacé.

- MOUHAHAHAHAHA je vous tiens ! ricana Neltia, trop fière d'elle.

Ichigo et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard, tandis que la folle aux cheveux turquoise continuait à se marrer toute seule.

- A toi l'honneur, chaton.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper ma petite fraise, tu vas finir par te rouiller, sinon.

Et avant que Neltia ait pu réagir, BAM ! Un énorme Getsuga Tenshô fit voler en éclats son shikai et l'envoya valdinguer trois rues plus loin.

En prime, elle se prit un arbre.

- C'était quoi, ce truc ? demanda Ichigo en rangeant Zangetsu.

- J'en sais rien, une fangirl peut-être ? On ferait mieux de rentrer !

- Ouais, comme ça on reprendra où on en était... à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Un peu plus loin, Neltia pleurnichait.

- Je me vengerai, gémit-elle. Je me vengerai !

.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note: **Suite à une confusion entre mes chapitres, le chapitre III vous a été posté avant le II! L'erreur a été corrigée, le chapitre II vous attend!

* * *

oOo

**III**

**« Sa Majesté a bien reçu ma lettre anonyme ? » **

.

Mais sa vengeance ne marcha pas.

Neltia eut beau réfléchir aux combines les plus tordues, rien ne fonctionna.

Elle fit le guet toutes les nuits dans les buissons bordant la maison d'Ichigo, parvint à se placer juste en face de la fenêtre de la salle de bain (elle regretta amèrement de n'avoir ni caméras ni micros pour se faire un petit film pour les longues soirées de solitude) et même à prendre une ou deux photos avec son portable. Elle tendit des embuscades dans chacune des ruelles voisines, sans réussir à piéger l'un ou l'autre des garçons. Elle les harcela au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'ils le débranchent pour avoir la paix. Elle se fit passer pour une employée de la mairie venue faire un sondage et se fit jeter dehors par un Grimmjow jaloux, qui n'aimait pas « sa tendance à jeter ses seins à la gueule de ma fraise ». Elle sonna à la porte avant de foncer se planquer pour les faire sortir et les attraper, mais elle n'était jamais assez rapide.

Enfin, elle allait abandonner, désespérée, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

Une idée diabolique.

Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à en faire un prisonnier, elle allait s'arranger pour semer la zizanie entre eux !

C'était brillant, brillant, brillant !

.

Une nuit, silencieuse comme un ombre, elle s'introduisit dans la demeure, tandis que le couple ronflait. Elle avait découvert qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour tous les soirs, contrairement à une légende tenace, et était très déçue que ce ne soit pas vrai.

(Quoi ? Vous connaissez beaucoup de couples qui s'envoient en l'air _tous les soirs_, _pendant des heures_, et qui arrivent à se lever le matin après ça ? Haha).

Pire : non content d'être romantiques, cul-culs, sentimentaux et de ne jamais se bagarrer que pour des _vraies_ broutilles de couple, Grimm et Ichi étaient _routiniers_.

Le sexe, c'était trois fois par semaine, à heures fixes, et encore.

Neltia trouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout à la hauteur de leur mythe et se demandait comment elle avait pu croire autant de conneries sur leur compte.

Mais bon, en même temps, mieux valait qu'ils soient endormis, pour ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Une fois dans la place, elle se rua dans le salon et s'empara du portable de Grimmjow.

Ensuite, elle prit plusieurs photos d'elle plus qu'équivoques dans les toilettes et reposa l'appareil à sa place. Après s'être assurée que Chouchou et Loulou ronflaient toujours, elle fila avec un sourire réjoui.

.

Notre conspiratrice poireauta toute la matinée dans les buissons en se frottant les mains.

Elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir l'arrancar se faire flanquer à la porte par son chéri indigné, mais il ne se passa rien de toute la journée. Strictement RIEN.

_Cornegidouille_, pensa Neltia, - car elle mettait un point d'honneur à être originale même dans ses jurons - il n'a toujours pas fouiné dans son portable ! Il faut que je pousse Ichigo à regarder dedans ! Pourvu qu'il les trouve avant que Grimmjow s'en aperçoive !

Décidée à donner une fois de plus un coup de pouce au destin, elle se posta juste en-dessous de la fenêtre et...

- Grimm...

- Quoâaaa ? Ch'uis occupé !

- GRIMM VIENS ICI ! VIENS VOIR CE QUE J'AI TROUVE !

_Enfin... _pensa Neltia satisfaite. La voix tremblante d'Ichigo lui parut du meilleur augure.

- C'est quoi ? C'est qu... OH MY GOOOD !

- Ouais, hein ? Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc !

- Mais où... Où t'as trouvé... _ça._..

- C'est le Soul Pager de Tôshirô ! Il l'a oublié la dernière fois...

- Le capitaine en couche-culotte...? Mais c'est QUI cette meuf ?

- Ah bonne question...

- Ben putain, il cachait bien son jeu, celui-là !

- Ah ouais... je savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça... Beerk.

- On pourrait vendre ça_ à prix d'or _à la Soul Society !

- Ouuu... alors celle-là, je crois que c'est la pire...

Encore raté, pensa Neltia.

.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos ajouts en favori/à votre liste d'histoires à suivre :) **

A Loupiote: Oui, du très très gros délire, en effet! X)

* * *

**oOo**

**IV**

**« T'es pas mouru, l'âne, t'es pas mouru »**

.

Ça faisait deux heures que Neltia matait dans ses buissons et Grimmjow et Ichigo n'avaient pas l'air décidés à s'arrêter. Parce que quand ils décidaient de le faire, c'était très instructif.

Au bout d'un moment, Neltia oublia complètement ce qu'elle était venue faire là. Elle oublia qu'elle était censée les séparer. Elle oublia même de fermer la bouche et se mit à baver.

Elle comprenait enfin les fan de yaoi.

Je sais ! décida-t-elle. Je vais les capturer TOUS LES DEUX !

Ensuite je deviendrai réalisatrice _et_ actrice de films porno, et en plus de les avoir tous les deux sous mes ordres, je referai fortune !

C'était une idée géniale, digne d'une Marie-Sue !

Maintenant, il allait lui falloir un plan génial...

Encore plus génial que d'habitude, même, parce que des idées, elle en avait, mais côté résultats...

.

Neltia déprimait depuis trois jours : elle n'avait pas trouvé le moindre plan, c'était désespérant. Elle errait tristement dans les rues de Karakura, lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin deux silhouettes familières...

- Tiens, mais c'est la petite Neltia !

- Ah... salut Yoruichi, grimaça Neltia.

Neltia détestait Yoruichi, qui osait être aussi canon qu'elle et lui avait piqué son invention. Oui, car elle le clamait haut et fort : c'était ELLE, et pas cette pimbêche à cheveux violets, la réelle créatrice de la technique du Shunkô.

- Salut Soi, lança-t-elle négligemment à la compagne de Yoruichi.

- Tu Hallischwank, répliqua Soi Fong, glaciale.

Soi Fong haïssait Neltia qui, si vous avez bien suivi, avait elle aussi fait ses classes dans l'Omnitsukido, et s'obstinait à la traiter familièrement bien qu'elle soit devenue capitaine, elle.

Mais Neltia était une Marie-Sue : et les Marie-Sue ne respectent jamais la hiérarchie, c'est bien connu.

L'ambiance virait donc au pas terrible, lorsque Yoruichi eut une idée qui sauva la situation.

- Les filles, ça vous dit d'aller manger une glace ?

Et c'est ainsi que toutes les trois se retrouvèrent attablées dans un salon de thé devant trois coupes glacées. Yoruichi papotait, Soi Fong buvait ses paroles, béate, quand soudain, Neltia fondit en larmes.

- BOUUUUHOUUU...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna la femme-chat.

- PERSONNE VEUT PLUS DE MWAAAAAA...

Et elle leur raconta ses mésaventures.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Soi Fong ricana, supérieure :

- Nan mais, t'es con aussi, Hallischwank ! Tous les mecs sont gays, maintenant, y a plus rien à attendre d'eux !

- C'est vrai ça, soupira Yoruichi, même Kisuke... mais tu vois, on a trouvé la solution, Soi et moi : on s'est mises ensemble !

- YORUICHI-SAMAAA, chouina Soi Fong, c'est pas que pour ça qu'on est en couple, toi et moi, enfin !

- MAIS Y EN A BIEN AU MOINS UN DANS LE TAS QU'EST RESTE HETERO ! gémit bruyamment Neltia.

- Ben... y a mon lieutenant, suggéra Soi Fong, sarcastique. Je peux t'arranger un coup avec lui si tu veux...

- Ha ha ha, répliqua Neltia d'un air morne.

Yoruichi s'efforça de la consoler de son mieux. Après cette rencontre, Neltia se sentait moins déprimée. C'était en partie à cause des trois dernières glaces qu'elle s'était prises.

Une autre perfection de Neltia, c'était qu'elle baffrait comme un porc sans prendre un gramme : une nouvelle raison pour pleeeeeein d'autres filles de la détester !

.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son QG dans les buissons, Grimm et Ichi jouaient à la wii sport. En les voyant se trémousser sur l'aérobic en échangeant des oeillades énamourées, Neltia ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

Elle était dégoûtée.

Décidément, c'était de pire en pire. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer d'eux : ils étaient i-rré-cu-pé-ra-bles.

Je lâche l'affaire, pensa-t-elle, couple suivant !

Et laissant tomber ses plans diaboliques, elle fit son baluchon et alla se trouver un autre buisson.

.


	6. Chapter 5

Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'avais oublié de préciser que tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo, ainsi que les cheveux, la poitrine, les abdos et les jambes de Neltia. Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**V**

**« Vous êtes venus dans cette casserole ? Hmm vous êtes plus courageux que je ne le pensais. »**

.

A son réveil, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait plus aucun couple intéressant à briser aux environs de Karakura. Le moment était peut-être venu de retourner à Las Noches...

Finalement, elle décida que le potentiel de la Soul Society était plus élevé - max de beaux gosses, hé hé - surtout depuis que Grimmjow avait tout plaqué pour vivre avec Ichigo. Elle fila donc au Seiretei.

Une fois sur place, elle se rendit à la taverne la plus proche, celle où elle savait qu'elle trouverait les piliers de comptoir du Gotei 13 : Kyoraku, Kira et Matsumoto.

Et ça ne rata pas.

Kyoraku papotait avec la belle rousse, tandis que Kira, planqué derrière sa mèche, contemplait sa tasse à saké comme s'il espérait pouvoir se noyer dedans. Le malheureux avait l'alcool triste.

Elle se dirigea vers le grand blond qui semblait être le plus imbibé et s'accouda au bar dans sa posture la plus aguicheuse.

- Kira-kun... quelle surprise !

Kira leva le nez et blêmit en la voyant.

- Ah euh... salut.

Kira se refusait à l'appeler par son prénom et n'avait jamais réussi, comme beaucoup de personnes, à articuler correctement son nom de famille. Par conséquent, il préférait ne pas l'appeler du tout. Il préférait même ne pas la voir, ni l'apercevoir, encore moins lui parler : depuis qu'il connaissait Neltia, il la fuyait comme la peste.

Ignorant ce fait, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour entamer la conversation et déployer son charme légendaire, lorsque Kira, reposa sa tasse encore pleine.

- Bon eh bien, euh... il se fait tard ! Bonne soirée !

Et il la planta là.

Vexée, stupéfaite, Neltia ne pouvait s'en tenir là.

Elle le suivit.

.

Après avoir quitté la taverne, Neltia avait vu Kira envoyer plusieurs papillons de l'enfer et filer avec un air horriblement suspect sur la figure. A présent, il louvoyait entre les bâtiments, en vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes qu'il n'était pas suivi.

_Vraiment bizarre_, pensa Neltia en se faisant plus discrète encore.

S'il y avait un autre truc pour lequel elle était douée, sans fausse modestie, c'était pour planquer son reiatsu.

Le lieutenant arriva enfin à sa destination. Un haut bâtiment qui se révéla être, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme... l'office de la douzième division !

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait fiche là ? Neltia était de plus en plus intriguée.

Kira n'entra pas par la porte principale. Il préféra contourner le bâtiment à pas de loup, comme quelqu'un de pas très discret qui prépare un mauvais coup.

C'est un espion d'Aizen, pensa Neltia, surexcitée. Il va tenter de voler un secret technologique pour le rapporter à son maître ! En tant que justicière et héroïne au service du bien, _je dois l'arrêter _! Ensuite, je devrai le torturer un peu pour qu'il parle, puis je l'emmènerai chez moi et je pourrai lui faire ce que je veux... _yark yark yark_ !

Redoublant de prudence, Neltia se plaqua contre un mur et vit Kira s'arrêter près d'une porte en bois, lever le poing et frapper deux coups longs, puis deux coups plus brefs.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Il a des complices ! songea Neltia, fébrile. Oh faites que ce soit un beau mec, comme ça j'en aurai deux à arrêter ! Du genre... Hisagi. Ou alors Abarai, pourquoi pas...

En fait, Neltia priait pour que le complice en question soit à peu près tout sauf un membre de la douzième division. Ceux-là n'étaient vraiment pas potables.

Soudain, le complice dut répondre au signal de Kira, car le lieutenant se pencha vers la porte et prononça distinctement :

- Zanpakutô à roulettes.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Kira entra.

Quel mot de passe débile, pensa Neltia. Pour des espions, ils sont plutôt nuls.

Une seule chose la réjouissait : son souhait avait été exaucé. Elle avait vu distinctement l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, et c'était bel et bien Hisagi !

Frétillante, Neltia ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une autre entrée. Ensuite, il fallut retrouver les reiatsu de Kira et d'Hisagi, mais ce n'était pas tellement compliqué étant donné qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de sa présence, et ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de les cacher.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls d'ailleurs.

Un, deux, trois, quatre...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous dans les toilettes ? se demanda Neltia, vaguement inquiète.

.

Les toilettes des hommes n'étaient séparées de celles des femmes que par un mur. Un mur qui ne montait pas jusqu'au plafond, qui plus est. Neltia n'eut qu'à se cacher dans une des cabines des femmes pour écouter.

- Bien, je déclare l'assemblée d'urgence ouverte ! claironna le lieutenant Iba. Qu'avais-tu à nous annoncer de si urgent, Kira ?

Le silence régnait dans les toilettes. On n'entendait que l'écho faible d'un robinet qui fuyait, ainsi que des « crounch, crounch, crounch » non-identifiés et peu ragoutants.

- C'est très grave, Iba-san, fit la voix grave de Kira. Nous devons prendre des mesures d'urgence. Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour.

- _crounch - _QUOI ? beugla quelqu'un.

Ce ne pouvait être que Omaeda. Omaeda et ses gâteaux...

- Pas possible, souffla la voix douce d'Ukitake.

- Tu as trop bu de saké, Kira, commenta Hisagi.

- Je vous dit que c'est vrai ! Elle est venue me voir au bar tout à l'heure ! Elle est de retour et elle va recommencer à nous harceler, cette espèce de harpie !

_Qui est donc cette harpie dont ils parlent ? _s'étonna Neltia. _Est-ce qu'ils seraient en train de parler en langage codé _? _Redoublons d'attention_...

- Très bien, calme-toi Kira...

- Ouais, c'est vrai, pleure pas...

- On a déjà réussi à lui échapper plusieurs fois !

- Ouais...

- Bon bon, lança Iba. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Nous, le club des shinigamis mâles, nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire !

- Bravo !

- Ouais, bien parlé !

- Nous allons réenclencher la procédure d'urgence anti-harcèlement: à partir de cette nuit, nous sommes tous gays ! Compris ?

Neltia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

- Bravo, Iba-san, vous savez prendre les mesures qui s'imposent !

- Moi, j'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être gay, grommela Jyushiro.

- C'est juste pour un temps, le rassura Kira.

- Moi je suis prêt à le rester toute ma vie si ça peut nous débarrasser d'elle... fit Hisagi d'une voix blanche.

- Pas moi, grogna Omaeda. Surtout qu'elle m'a jamais vraiment emmerdé, moi, Neltia, mais je serais pas contre...

- _Chhuuut ! _

_- Imbécile !_

- _Ne-prononce-pas-ce-nom !_

- Désolé, j'avais oublié...

Lorsque la réunion d'urgence du club des shinigamis mâles prit fin, les conjurés quittèrent le théâtre de leurs hauts faits et se dispersèrent dans la nature.

Ces toilettes étaient l'un des derniers bastions de leur association. Tous les locaux qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir à corps et à cris leur avaient été confisqués par l'association des femmes shinigamis.

Mais il y avait pire.

Le pire était que sa terrible présidente avait trouvé un nouveau jeu follement amusant. Un jeu qui consistait à trouver le nouveau local du club des mâles pour venir foutre le boxon chez eux et accessoirement piller leurs réserves alimentaires.

Voilà pourquoi le club des shinigamis mâles se réunissait désormais au beau milieu de la nuit, dans les toilettes désaffectées de la douzième division - grâce à l'aura maléfique de Kurotsuchi qui parvenait presque à effrayer les femmes - béni soit-il.

Bref, quand ils partirent, ils laissèrent derrière eux une Neltia choquée, ulcérée et plus décidée que jamais à obtenir vengeance.

.


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviews: **Un grand merci à Loupiote et à BolD'air :D Effectivement, ça m'a donné des idées, mais toute la trame de l'histoire étant déjà faite, ça va être dur d'intégrer de nouveaux éléments (le mariage pour tous au Seiretei XD ça, ce serait du lourd!)

Encore une fois merci pour vos encouragements!

* * *

**Note: **Ce chapitre fait référence à deux choses:

D'abord à une image qui m'a fait hurler de rire et que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous montrer. Je l'ai cherchée partout et je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main dessus... (c'est en partie la raison du retard de ce chapitre. En plus il est court, je poste la suite dans la foulée).

C'est vraiment dommage, parce que c'était carrément poilant! ^^

Le deuxième clin d'oeil, c'est à une fiction dont je suis correctrice: _Les Foudres de Renji_ de Soul004, et plus précisément à un bonus inséré entre deux chapitres (où Byakuya découvre le monde de la fanfiction et surtout, qu'il est l'un des personnages les plus exploités! ça lui fait un choc, quoi) Je vous la recommande, si vous aimez le Byaren, le Ikkayumi et voir Grimmjow jouer les baby-sitters! Mais stop à la digression, place au chapitre.

* * *

**VI**

**« Négatif. Je suis une mite en pull-over. »**

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Neltia s'était choisi une autre victime.

Plus exactement, deux victimes, car elle avait trouvé un autre couple à briser. Il s'agissait du deuxième couple yaoi le plus en vogue dans la sphère des fan-ficeurs... Le Byaren !

Neltia n'était pas autant remontée contre eux que contre le Grimmichi, et ce, pour une bonne raison : elle trouvait que le Grimmichi représentait un double gâchis, et elle n'arrivait pas à décider lequel des deux elle voulait le plus. Mais en ce qui concernait le Byaren, son choix était déjà arrêté.

_Byakuya Kuchiki est trop vieux_, avait-elle décrété (elle oubliait qu'elle avait épousé son frère jumeau caché, rappelez-vous!), _et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà eu son frère, merci bien ! _(ah en fait non).

Bref le yéti de Las Noches avait jeté son dévolu sur Renji Abarai. Elle devait avoir un faible pour les roux.

.

Renji ne faisait pas partie du club des shinigamis mâles et ignorait les ténébreux desseins de Neltia. Il la laissa donc venir vers lui sans méfiance.

D'ailleurs, Neltia avait aussi décidé de tenter une approche moins brutale.

- Bonjour ! C'est pour la gazette des shinigamis !

- Oh non pas encore... gémit Renji, dont le sourire amical disparut aussi vite que l'éclair.

Ah. Déjà, ça, c'était pas prévu.

- Du calme, ce ne sont que quelques questions... susurra la Marie-Sue en battant des cils.

Battre des cils était sa spécialité. Alors que toutes les autres filles (l'auteur y compris) n'arrivaient qu'à avoir l'air soit bourrées de tics, soit soudainement frappées par une conjonctivite aiguë, Neltia, elle, était capable de faire s'arrêter les mouches d'un simple battement de paupières.

Mais malgré la férocité de son attaque dévastatrice, Renji resta méfiant.

- Je suppose que c'est au sujet de ma relation avec Bya... je veux dire le capitaine Kuchiki...

- Ben... oui...

Le lieutenant poussa une exclamation et serra les poings.

- 'Tain, j'sais pas si tu te rends compte que t'es la troisième personne à être venue pour ça aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez pas nous foutre la paix, sales paparazzis? Au lieu de vous occuper de la vie privée des autres! J'en ai marre de tous ces voyeurs qui se régalent de nos histoires!

Il reprit son souffle et Neltia en profita pour couper :

- Mais... pourquoi avoir donné des interviews, avoir laissé des gens écrire sur vous... il fallait rester discrets...

- C'est ce qu'on a fait ! Mais même nos amis ont vendu notre histoire aux tabloïds ! Ce petit salaud d'Hisagi, par exemple...

Neltia ouvrit des yeux ronds et fit mine de prendre des notes.

- Mais encore?

- Depuis que nous sommes devenus le second couple le plus utilisé des fandom de Bleach, nous sommes harcelés de partout! Byakuya... je veux dire, le capitaine Kuchiki, n'ose plus sortir de la division : il n'est plus agressé par des femmes shinigamis espérant le séduire, mais par des fangirls en furie qui suivent nos aventures ! Il paraît qu'il y a même une nouvelle appli pour Soul Pager qui permet de recevoir une newsletter et des extraits des nouvelles fictions sur notre couple ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Dire qu'au début, il voulait pas que ça se sache !

- Ah, fit Neltia. Ben... c'est plutôt raté.

Renji hocha gravement la tête et soupira.

- Et tout ça, c'est à cause de vos journaux. Nous faisons la une de toutes les feuilles de choux du coin et même les magazines people du monde réel ! Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de sa popularité, Bya...le capitaine Kuchiki s'est même éva... euh... en fait, oublie ça, tiens !

Renji était devenu plus rouge que ses cheveux, mais Neltia nota consciencieusement l'information, ravie de ce petit scoop. Pour changer de sujet, le lieutenant tira un Voici de sous son shihakushô.

Oui, Renji lisait Voici. Occasionnellement.

- Regarde ! Ils se mettent même à publier de fausses rumeurs ! Heureusement, celui-là, il ne l'a pas encore vu !

Sur la couverture du magazine s'étalait une horrible photo parodiant le célèbre couple de la sixième division: Byakuya était fardé comme une vieille folle et portait de petites lunettes rondes de mémé, ainsi qu'une écharpe à petits coeurs. A ses côtés, Renji, le poil hirsute, arborait une barbe de trois jours, un oeil au beurre noir, et quelques dents cassées. Au-dessus s'étalait en grosses lettres: « ILS ONT DECIDES DE SE SEPARER ».

Par pitié pour Renji, Neltia essaya de ne pas rigoler.

- C'est désespérant, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Euh bon... fit Neltia, pour oublier le fou rire montant. En réalité, mes questions ne concernaient pas Byakuya Kuchiki...

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ah bon ? Mais alors, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ?

Neltia lui adressa un sourire colgate éblouissant.

- Pour savoir quel homme se cache derrière la célébrité ! improvisa-t-elle.

Elle trouvait que ça sonnait journalistique.

- Commençons... Première question : Avez-vous toujours été gay ?

- Euh... non... mais...

- Parfait. Deuxième question : A ce stade de votre vie, pourriez-vous vous intéresser à une femme ?

- Euh...

- Oui ou non ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces questions ?

- Nos lecteurs ont envie de tout savoir. Question suivante : sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien situeriez-vous votre homosexualité ?

- Mais... ben... 7

- _Par-fait_. Tout n'est pas perdu. Pensez-vous que vos sentiments pour Bya-kun resteront tels quels ?

(Neltia n'avait non seulement aucun respect de la hiérarchie ou de la noblesse, mais en plus, se permettait de reprendre tranquillement les surnoms des autres.)

- Question idiote : j'en sais rien du tout !

- Hmm. Et si, par hasard... par exemple... une fille comme moi vous demandait de sortir avec elle... que répondriez-vous ?

Renji écarquilla le yeux. Puis soudain, blêmit.

Ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit à la question, mais une voix grave et aussi froide que la mort :

- Il répondrait qu'il vit déjà une relation saine, stable et heureuse avec un homme qui n'est pas disposé à le partager.

Neltia se retourna lentement, son sourire brusquement figé.

Byakuya Kuchiki se tenait derrière elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, dans son expression la plus glaciale et la plus méprisante. Puis il y eut une vague de reiatsu mordant. Haineux. Un véritable essaim de guêpes furieuses.

Byakuya n'avait pas l'air content du tout. On aurait presque pu voir une fumée noire en forme de petites têtes de mort lui sortir des oreilles.

- Aheuuuuh, commença Neltia, dans une très bonne imitation de Wonderwyce.

La Marie-Sue se recroquevilla.

- Pourparlers... ?

.

Renji regarda Neltia filer à toutes jambes dans un shunpô extraordinaire, les pétales roses de Senbonzakura à ses trousses.

- Renji, commença son capitaine.

Renji déglutit et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Elle voulait juste m'interviewer Bya... Taichô...

Mais Byakuya s'était déjà désintéressé de son ex-belle-soeur.

- ...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il pointa du doigt le magazine que Renji tenait toujours, face cachée. Et avant que le jeune homme ait pu détourner son attention, il s'en saisit et le retourna.

Renji vit alors le visage de son compagnon se transformer, ses yeux s'écarquiller, sa bouche s'ouvrir toute grande...

Et pouf, Byakuya Kuchiki s'évanouit.

.

* * *

_Oui, mes enfants, le Voici existe bel et bien, tel que je le décris._

_Tout y est, même la magnifique faute d'accord dans le titre!_

_C'était une fausse couverture de magazine people sur Byakuya et Renji, qui m'avait fait pleurer de rire quand je l'ai vue: c'est simple, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre une côte, ce jour-là XD_

_Je ne me souviens plus du tout d'où je l'avais vue et je n'arrive pas à la retrouver: je ne peux pas vous fournir de lien, mais je peux vous dire que ça valait son pesant en cacahuètes! Si la personne qui l'avait faite passe par ici et se reconnaît, je lui tire mon chapeau, c'était magique! _

.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note :** Attention, un peu de crossover (malheureusement inclassable) ! A partir de ce chapitre, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi :D

* * *

**VII **

**« We are the knights who say 'Ni !' »**

.

Si Byakuya n'était pas tombé dans les pommes, Neltia n'aurait sans doute pas pu échapper à son zanpakutô furieux. Mais comme Senbonzakura était retourné au triple galop vers son maître dans les vapes, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Ensuite, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de bafouer pour la seconde fois la fierté du capitaine en parvenant à le semer. Sa vengeance serait sans aucun doute terrible.

Neltia jugea donc plus prudent de quitter la Soul Society pour un temps, afin de se faire un peu oublier, et sauta dans le premier Senkaimon pour Karakura.

Retour au point de départ.

.

Se faire oublier, c'était ennuyeux.

En plus, depuis que Grimm et Ichi étaient partis en vacances à Okinawa, il n'y avait même plus de beaux mecs à aller enquiquiner. Vraiment nul.

Neltia n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de traîner en ville et faire du shopping. Mais quand on fait du shopping tous les jours de dix heures du mat' jusqu'à la fermeture des magasins, on finit par en avoir marre. Même Matsumoto s'en serait lassée.

.

Elle venait de se choisir un banc dans un parc pour pouvoir s'y lamenter à son aise, ou ruminer de nouveaux plans maléfiques, lorsqu'un brouhaha vint la tirer de sa torpeur.

Un groupe de personnes marchait dans la rue : ils braillaient tous ensemble en brandissant des pancartes colorées et des banderoles couvertes de slogans.

- C'est quoi, ça ? pensa la jeune femme.

Au Hueco Mundo, comme à la Soul Society, d'ailleurs, le concept de manifestation était totalement inconnu. Des droits, le peuple ? Mais nous nous égarons.

Intriguée, Neltia s'empressa d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il y avait foule. La plupart des gens tournaient le dos aux manifestants avec dédain. D'autres les regardaient avec haine, d'autres enfin, leur hurlaient des menaces et des imprécations. Comme Neltia se tenait au beau milieu de la rue et leur barrait le passage, les manifestants s'arrêtèrent.

Alors, elle réalisa une chose.

C'était tous des mecs.

C'était tous des beaux mecs.

- Eh, Nee-san, t'es dans le passage, fit remarquer l'un d'eux.

- C'est une manifestation pacifique, on veut faire de mal à personne !

Neltia ne les écouta pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle avait totalement oublié ses petits malheurs.

- Nous ? lança une voix. Nous sommes le Syndicat des Personnages Sexuellement Exploités !

Les manifestants du syndicat se regroupèrent autour d'elle, tout excités, car elle était la seule personne à leur avoir accordé un peu d'attention depuis le début de la journée.

Neltia était aux anges. Une tripotée de mâles beaux et virils se tenait en rangs d'oignons devant elle!

Parmi eux, elle reconnut quelques visages familiers : le beau Hisagi, qui avait changé de club - _graouuuuuu !_ -, Renji - _aaaaouuuuuuu_ -, Byakuya, toujours furieux - _gloups, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là, celui-là !_ -, et même le petit capitaine Hitsugaya - _bon, il en fallait pour tous les goûts, apparemment_.

Neltia ouvrit la bouche pour hurler ou pour prendre sa voix la plus sexy, au choix, quand soudain, un blondinet aux yeux gris sortit du rang et vint lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour, je suis le président du Syndicat des Personnages Sexuellement Exploités. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Vous connaissez déjà Ulquiorra, Uryuu, Ryûken, Kensei, Shinji, Rose, Stark, Ilforte, Ggio, Kaien, Shuuhei, Byakuya, Tôshirô et Renji ! Et voici Zabini, Nott, et Potter. Là-bas, c'est notre vice-président : Sasuke Uchiwa (en désignant un brun avec un bandeau), voici Naruto Uzumaki, Jacob Black, Edward et Jasper Cullen, Roy Mustang...

- Colonel Mustang, s'il te plaît.

- Colonel, oui, Tom Jedusor...

- Lord Voldemort, s'il te plaît.

- _Oui, oui !_ Si tu veux ! Aragorn...

- Aragorn, roi du Gondor, s'il te plaît.

- Bon, vous nous faites chier avec vos titres, là ! Et lui, c'est Jack.

- Capitaine, capitaine,_ capitaine _Jack Sparrow, souffla le pirate à dreadlocks à sa droite d'un air excédé. J'en ai marre de le répéter ! Faut que je me mette à pleurer ou quoi ?

- Toi aussi t'as du mal à te faire respecter ? commenta Hitsugaya, blasé.

- VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER, TAS DE BLAIREAUX, OUI ! Où j'en étais, déjà ?

_Wahou, tous ces beaux mecs_, souffla Neltia, émerveillée comme une gamine devant le rayon bonbon.

- Ah oui, et puis, lui, c'est Rogue.

Neltia jeta un œil au type à cheveux gras et au nez crochu qui se tenait en retrait et grimaça.

- Euuuh... vous aussi vous êtes sexuellement exploité ?

- Difficile à croire, mais vrai, ricana-t-il.

Quelle perversité, songea-t-elle. Ce doit être à cause des crackfics. Puis, elle remarqua une étrange et maigre créature à la peau fripée, qui se tenait accroupie, en retrait. Neltia grimaça de dégoût:

- _Me dites pas que lui aussi...?_

- Ah non, répondit Malefoy, lui il est pas avec nous, mais il nous suit partout ! Il nous prend pour une secte, « La Communauté du Hôgyoku » ou je sais pas quoi...

La créature, se voyant repérée, s'éloigna à quatre pattes en marmottant quelque chose à propos de voleurs.

- Et euh... demanda-t-elle, vous faites quoi en fait ?

- Nous luttons contre l'oppression des fanficeurs et fangirls en folie ! lança-t-on.

- Ah...

- En fait, nous militons pour nos droits, expliqua le blondinet. Pour qu'une loi interdise aux fanficeurs d'exploiter ou de nous inventer des vie sexuelles, débridées ou non. Les pairings tordus et les scènes de guimauve seraient par conséquent interdits et passibles d'amende, et les scènes de lemon, sur une échelle de gravité, passibles d'une peine de prison à un bannissement pur et simple!

- Ouais!

- Nous en avons assez d'être constamment exploités sexuellement !

- Bien parlé!

- Nous nous sommes tous convertis à l'ascétisme et prônons la mortification et l'absence de rapports charnels!

- Euh...

- Ouais par contre, là, on te suit pas, mec...

_Je suis tombée chez les barges_, pensa Neltia.

- Rendez-vous compte ! rugit le meneur. Certains personnages sont même exploités alors qu'ils sont mineurs !

Et il pointa du doigt le capitaine Hitsugaya, qui boudait, les bras croisés.

Le pauvre garçon avait rejoint l'association après avoir été traumatisé par un OS particulièrement trash, le mettant en scène dans un quatuor avec Ayon, Yammy et Barragan. Personne ne savait comment il avait fait pour en réchapper.

- D'autres encore, poursuivit Mèches-platine, continuent d'être exploité sexuellement même après leur mort ! Comme ce pauvre Ilforte, par exemple... Ce n'est pas tenable ! Nous avons également un club anti-inceste au sein de notre Syndicat : pour plus d'information adressez-vous aux frères Weasley ou aux frères Elric, qui en sont les présidents...

Il allait continuer son petit laïus, quand soudain, un autre groupe de personnes apparut au bout de la rue. Certains portaient des uniformes de shinigamis, mais la plupart étaient vêtus de blanc.

- ILS SONT LA ! beugla leur meneur. TOUS SUR EUX !

Et ils se ruèrent sur les membres du SPSE en leur jetant des tomates pourries et des feuilles de chou à la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hurla Neltia en tentant de se protéger d'une pluie de débris de croûtes de fromage.

- Eux, c'est le SPJE, expliqua Malefoy, qui s'était pris une volée de jus de framboise dans la tronche.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Le Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités. Ils nous détestent. Ils sont jaloux de nous, alors chaque fois qu'on se croise...

- ça se termine en purée, conclut Neltia à sa place, étant donné que le Serpentard s'était écroulé au sol en recevant un jet de bouillasse brune visqueuse en pleine poire.

- Ils ont sorti les bouses de vache ! beugla quelqu'un. TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Le SPSE lâcha ses pancartes et se volatilisa, quasiment en un clin d'oeil. Même Stark accepta de faire un petit effort et utilisa son sonido méga-rapide. Il ne restait que Malefoy à la traîne, qui courrait en hurlant :

- Hé les gars, ME LAISSEZ PAS DERRIERE! ATTENDEZ-MOI !

Le SPJE se rua en masse derrière et le calme revint en quelques secondes.

Neltia était encore une fois toute seule.

Mais pourquoi moi ? gémit-elle, désespérée.

.

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Elle était une Marie-Sue. Or, une Marie-Sue ne laisse jamais tomber. Tel le Chevalier Noir dans Sacré Graal des Monty Python, la Marie-Sue continue à se battre, même avec les deux jambes coupées, les deux bras en moins, et trois zanpakutôs dans le bide. Alors, Neltia prit ses tripes à deux mains et se lança à la poursuite du Syndicat des barges.

On leur pardonnait, ils étaient canon.

.


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: **Panda-man, c'est comme ça que j'appelle un des barges de la douzième division, dont je ne connais pas le nom: c'est celui qui porte des bandages sur la tête et qui a deux yeux au beurre noir, ça lui donne l'air d'un panda ^^

* * *

**VIII**

**« On dirait qu'on marche sur des gâteaux secs. »**

.

Malheureusement, ce ne furent pas les Personnages Sexuellement Exploités que Neltia retrouva en premier. A un croisement d'avenues, elle retomba sur le Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités.

En s'approchant, elle réalisa que non seulement il y avait des filles parmi eux, mais qu'en plus, les garçons de ce syndicat-là étaient loin d'être aussi appétissants que les autres. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils n'étaient jamais exploités.

Le monde était mal fait.

Comme elle restait en arrière, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, un illustre inconnu vint la voir.

C'était un shinigami : il portait un shihakusho noir, ainsi qu'un sabre à sa ceinture. Un énorme et ridicule bonnet couvrait ses cheveux. Mais, à sa grande honte, Neltia réalisa qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

- Salut !

- Euh... Salut...

Non, elle le remettait toujours pas. Le shinigami attendit vainement qu'elle retrouve son nom, puis :

- Toi non plus, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pourtant j'apparais souvent dans Bleach ! Tu connais Bleach, au moins?

- Ben oui, fit Neltia. Désolée. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Zennosuke Kurumadani ! clama-t-il fièrement.

Gros vent. La Marie-Sue ne connaissait personne de ce nom.

- Bon d'accord, grogna-t-il en arrachant son horrible bonnet. Est-ce que ça, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Aaaaah ! s'écria Neltia en voyant la boule de cheveux du shinigami. Afro-san, c'est toi ?!

- Je voudrais bien être connu pour autre chose que ça, soupira Zennosuke.

- Et tu fais partie du Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités ?

- Comme tu le vois... PERSONNE NE M'AIMEUUH !

- Moi non plus, avoua Neltia.

- C'est vrai ? Mais alors... viens ! Je vais te présenter !

Et il l'introduisit.

- Alors voilà pour les présentations, parce que tu les reconnaîtras peut-être pas tous : voici Kon, notre Vice-président, pardon, Kon-sama, Yasochika Iemura, notre secrétaire, Hiyosu, Rin Tsubokura, Panda-man (ben oui, on sait toujours pas son nom, le pauvre), Sentarô, Don'Kanonji, Nekeem Grindina, Charlotte Cuuhlorn, Pesche et Dondon Chakka, Grand Fisher, Abirama, D-Roy, Shaowlong, Poww, Medazeppi...

_Beeuuuâaark,_ pensa Neltia.

Les fraccions qui faisaient partie du SPJE étaient tous tordus, mal foutus. On se serait cru à la Cour des Miracles !

- … et puis, Zommari, Luppi, Cirucci, Dordonni, Gantebaine Mosqueda... et nos invités d'honneur : Arabella Figg, Phineas Nigellus, Gouverneur Swann...

Il cita encore plein de noms qui ne faisaient pas partie de Bleach et que Neltia ne connaissait pas.

Puis il se tourna vers ses camarades :

- Les gars, voici Neltia. Elle aussi elle est Jamais Exploitée.

- BONJOUR NELTIA.

- Bonjour à tous... Je m'appelle Neltia Tu Hallischwank Kyoraku-Ukitake y Kuchiki et je suis un personnage sous-exploité. Aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre ans, sept mois, dix jours et trois minutes que je n'ai pas été utilisée dans une fiction !

- BRAVO NELTIA ! euuh... Comme c'est triste, Neltia !

_Encore des cinglés_, songea Neltia.

- Bienvenue parmi nous ! s'écria Zennosuke. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de personnages sous-exploités à sauver et prêts à soutenir notre cause !

- Nous luttons contre les andouilles du SPSE !

- Ouais ! Ils devraient pas exister, ceux-là : ça se plaint d'être sur-exploités, quelles chochottes !

- Carrément ! C'est comme si tous les milliardaires du monde se mettaient à faire la grève pour plus avoir d'argent ! C'est pas respectueux !

- A mort le SPSE !

- A MORT !

Alors, tous entamèrent une sort de danse bizarre, à mi-chemin entre le Haka, la danse de la chance de Madarame et le Bwahaha de Don'Kanonji, tout en braillant :

- NOUS-FE-RONS-SA-VOIR-AU-MONDE-QUE-NOUS-EX-IS-TONS !

Neltia était littéralement sur les fesses.

.

Un peu plus tard, on lui demanda :

- Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

- T'es un personnage de manga, ça se voit ! Y a que dans les mangas que les filles ont des jupes aussi courtes !

- Ben... je viens de Bleach !

- Ah ouais...

- C'est marrant qu'on te connaisse pas ! Une belle fille comme toi !

- T'es vraiment Jamais Exploitée ?

- Et t'es qui, au fait, dans le manga ? fit Zennosuke. Je te reconnais pas du tout, moi non plus !

- C'est normal, fit Neltia. Je suis un OC.

Il y eut un énorme blanc.

E-norme.

.

- Un... un... OC ? articula Zennosuke.

- Euh... oui, fit Neltia d'une toute petite voix. Mais... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Les regards de vaches lobotomisées du SPJE s'étaient soudain faits menaçants.

- Fillette, grinça Iemura en ôtant ses lunettes. Sache qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que nous haïssons plus que ces abrutis du SPSE... ET CE SONT LES OC !

- QWWWAAA ? glapit Neltia en reculant. Mais pourquoi?

- Vous êtes la pire engeance qui soit dans le monde des fanfictions ! rugit Zennosuke. Vous venez prendre nos places alors que vous n'existez même pas dans l'histoire d'origine !

- A cause de vous, les OC, le public nous méprise ! siffla Grand Fisher en faisant claquer ses mâchoires.

- Et tu te plains d'être sous-exploitée ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, petite garce, cracha Cirucci.

Tous se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- On va te faire la peau, ricana Charlotte Cuûhlhorne. En plus, t'es même pas belle...

- J'suis pas d'accord, protesta Kon, Nee-san est très mignonne. Moi, je la veux bien comme oreiller... !

- Ouais, approuva Hiyosu, mais d'abord on va la disséquer ! hyek hyek hyeeek...

Neltia reculait de plus en plus.

C'était peut-être le moment de foutre le camp en beauté, comme aurait dit Yumichika. La Marie-Sue réalisa qu'elle commençait même à transpirer de peur...

.

Quoi ?

Attendez. Elle, transpirer ?

Mais c'était pas glamour, ça ! Et tout ça à cause d'eux...

- Impardonnable, gronda-t-elle.

Sa réplique fétiche.

.

Zennosuke poussa soudain un hurlement de guerre, reprit par Iemura, qui beugla :

- TOUS SUR ELLE !

Et le SPJE se rua sur Neltia.

Mais elle se tenait prête à les recevoir.

Dix minutes et quelques ceros plus tard, tout était terminé. Le SPJE gisait par terre, au tapis, et Neltia, furax, s'en fut à grandes enjambées.

Elle enrageait.

Maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle s'achète du déo !

Et p'tet un rasoir aussi, tiens.

.


	10. Chapter 9

Mes amis, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ce fameux magazine... hélas... Il ne date pas d'hier, remarquez, parce que je crois me souvenir, qu'il y avait marqué juste en-dessous de l'image "Rukia Kuchiki, toujours retenue en otage à Soul Society" (XD). Bref, vieille parodie (mais toujours efficace!).

Le SPSE est né du jour où je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si les personnages découvraient tout ce qu'on écrit sur eux, des fictions les plus hard au plus mignonnes, en passant par les pairing douteux et les cruels sévices dont certains sont victimes. Pendant qu'on se régale, et s'ils se rebellaient contre nous? Bon, et encore, là, ils sont plutôt pacifiques!

**Loupiote**: Je suis heureuse d'avoir servi à quelque chose et de t'avoir aidée à combattre tes instincts meurtriers! En espérant qu'avec ce chapitre, tu ne tueras personne non plus... ;D

**BolD'air**: Merci! Ne t'excuse pas pour deux reviews voyons! Fan du Patron? ^^ Je me souviens de cette réplique-là, elle était épique! ^^

**Warning**: petits OOC par-ci, par-là... juste pour le fun.

* * *

**IX**

**« - Hé, Hermione, t'es une fille... - Finement observé. »**

.

Une fois désodorisée et (enfin) rasée, Neltia se remit à la recherche du Syndicat des Personnages Sexuellement Exploités.

Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à les retrouver : il y avait parmi eux des hauts-gradés du Gotei 13 qui n'avaient manifestement pas pensé à cacher leur reiatsu.

A sa grande surprise, Neltia s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il y avait trois pressions spirituelles de filles avec eux !

Pour des mecs qui prônaient l'ascétisme, c'était bizarre, songea Neltia, qui avait l'esprit horriblement mal placé. Et elle décida une fois de plus de fourrer son nez dans cette histoire...

Elle finit par retrouver la maison où se cachait le SPSE. Il lui fallut ramper dans un conduit d'évacuation pour y entrer en toute discrétion. Furieuse, la jeune femme pesta. Si elle avait su, elle se serait passée de s'acheter du déodorant !

_Mais ce n'était pas grave,_ décida-t-elle. _Avec ou sans poils, couverte de boue ou pas, je reste la fille la plus sexy du moooonde_ !

.

Enfin, elle parvint dans les conduits de ventilation. Dans tous les films d'aventure, les personnages s'introduisent dans des bâtiments par le circuit de ventilation, c'était bien connu.

Des conduits d'évacuation qui débouchent sur des conduits de ventilation, vous demandez-vous sans doute, un peu bizarre, et pas très hygiénique, tout ça. Mais Neltia n'y prêta pas attention, c'était un phénomène courant dans bon nombre de fictions dont elle avait été l'héroïne. Et puis après tout, on s'en foutait.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une grille d'où s'échappait une lumière vive. Planquée dans son conduit, elle avait une vue plongeante sur la pièce principale. C'était là que se trouvait le SPSE.

Ils étaient ligotés en cercle et faisaient tous une tête de dix pieds de long. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un gros tas de zanpakutôs, baguettes magiques et d'armes diverses.

Le flair de Neltia lui apprit même qu'un sceau puissant avait été appliqué à la pièce, empêchant quiconque d'utiliser le Kidô.

Qui avait pu les capturer ? Des auteurs ? Des fangirls ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

.

La porte s'ouvrit sur trois filles masquées, en combinaisons moulantes. Deux d'entre elles avaient de longs cheveux, la dernière les portait courts.

Neltia remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes les trois un corps absolument parfait : de longues et fines jambes de gazelle, un ventre plat, une taille de guêpe, et d'énormes poitrines.

La Marie-Sue se sentit furieuse. Par principe, elle détestait toutes les filles qui osaient être aussi bien fichues qu'elle. Qui était-ce ? se demanda-t-elle. Les Cat's Eye ? Les Drôles de Dames ? Les Super Nanas ? _Les Totally Spies ? _

_._

- Kyyaaaah, je suis cre-vée ! lança la première en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Dites les filles, on a bien mérité un petit verre, non ?

- C'est vrai que c'était un gros coup de filet, cette fois ! se réjouit la deuxième. On les a bien eus ces gros nuls !

- J'ai une idée ! Si on mangeait de la glace aux haricots rouges, ce soir !

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Neltia, et du SPSE, Matsumoto, Tatsuki et Orihime retirèrent leurs masques.

- Hé, hé ! pouffa Orihime en voyant la tête du SPSE. Vous vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ?

- Mais... mais... glapit Renji, dans le tas. Orihime... Toi qui étais si gentille !

- Ah mais faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lis dans les BD, mon petit Abarai, ricana Tatsuki. Orihime n'est pas aussi cruche qu'on le croit...

- Trève de bavardage, coupa Malefoy. Qui êtes-vous ? Des fangirls ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous sommes le bras armé de l'Association des femmes shinigami ! clama Matsumoto. Tatsuki-chan et Orihime-chan en sont les membres honoraires. Et nous vous avons capturés pour faire de vous nos esclaves !

- Ouais, ajouta Tasuki. ON VA POUVOIR FAIRE DE VOUS TOUT CE QU'ON VEUT YARK YARK YARK !

- La vaisselle...

- Des massages de pieds...

- Des combats de boue et de pâte de haricots rouges !

- OUAIIIIS !

Pendant que les filles ricanaient, les membres du SPSE se mirent à trembler.

- On est pas dans la merde, les mecs.

- C'est ta faute, Malefoy, c'est toi qui court comme une patate !

- Répète un peu, pour voir ?

- Tu nous a ralentis ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! J'vous avais dit qu'il fallait pas l'attendre !

- Roo Jack, et la solidarité...

- Tout homme qui reste en arrière, est _laissé _en arrière : c'est le code...

- … _le code des pirates, on sait_, répondirent tous les autres en chœur.

- UN PEU DE SILENCE, ESCLAVES ! rugit Tatsuki. Qui vous a donné le droit de parler, hein ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit Orihime. Vous êtes qu'un tas de chair fraîche, pour nous, alors soyez sages s'il vous plaît!

Elles se détournèrent, ignorant les faibles protestations de leurs prisonniers.

Soudain, on entendit une voix étouffée :

- Ohé, Matsumoto ! Matsumoto !

- Qui me parle ? fit la rousse.

- MATSUMOTO !

- Capitaine ! s'écria Rangiku en apercevant Hitsugaya. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? Je ne vous avais pas vu...

- Matsumoto, fulmina Tôshirô, ignorant le commentaire insultant, délivre-moi _tout-de-suite_.

- Capitaine, je vous jure que c'était une erreur ! Je ne savais vraiment que...

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Si tu me sors de là, tu ne seras pas punie.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je t'offrirai même du saké si tu veux !

- Vous jurez ?

- Oui, oui, je le jure, tu as ma parole. _Dé-li-vre-moi !_

- Tu ne vas pas le relâcher ? protesta Tatsuki.

- Désolée, mais c'est mon capitaine, c'est pas pareil. Et puis, _est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu jeune pour vous les filles ?! _

Par principe, Matsumoto était contre le shôta.

- Oh bon, d'accord, on va faire une exception. Tôshirô-kun, tu es excusé.

Et hop, on relâcha Hitsugaya, tellement soulagé qu'il ne pensa même pas à se venger ou à se mettre en colère, et quitta la pièce avec un large sourire réjoui.

- Traître, fulminèrent les autres.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que les filles lui lancèrent son zanpakutô. Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

- Moi, aussi je suis capitaine, intervint alors Byakuya d'une voix suprêmement détachée.

Mais il fut superbement ignoré.

- Bien essayé, l'ami, fit Jack.

_Bon, _décida Neltia, du haut de son observatoire. _Il est temps de mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans. Je ne vais pas laisser MES beaux mecs à ces trois pestes_ !

.

Le plan de Neltia était simple. Simplissime, même.

En trois cero, elle ferait exploser la grille de ventilation.

D'un coup de shunpô, elle serait dans la place.

D'un geste, avec son zanpakutô, elle emprisonnerait les trois erreurs de la nature dans son filet.

_Je suis un génie_, pensa-t-elle.

.

La pièce était calme quand soudain, un cero fusa. Le mur vola en éclats et une monstrueuse apparition jaillit des décombres en hurlant, un zanpakutô bizarre à la main.

La chose avait les cheveux turquoises, les yeux violets - les fameux yeux violets des Marie-Sue, piqués à Ewilan - des gros seins et des muscles de bodybuilder, un uniforme de shinigami avec des tabis d'arrancar, et surtout, était couverte de boue noirâtre malodorante.

- WAAAHHH ! C'est quoi _ça ?!_ hurlèrent tous les personnages en même temps.

Alors, l'horrible apparition brandit son épée multicolore et hurla :

- Déchire, ARANÂHAZÂ !

Aussitôt, un gigantesque filet à papillons se matérialisa autour des trois jeunes femmes. Matsumoto brandit immédiatement le sien :

- Miaule, Haineko !

Et le filet tomba en miettes. Sauf qu'en même temps, Orihime avait utilisé son bouclier, ce qui fit ricocher les cendres de Haineko dans toute la pièce...

… et en particulier vers les membres du SPSE !

Le syndicat s'exposa bravement aux lames de cendre d'Haineko, tandis que Matsumoto, Tatsuki et Orihime étaient aux prises avec Neltia. Au prix de quelques coupures, ils réussirent à couper leurs liens.

- C'est notre chance, les gars... ON FONCE !

Et tous se ruèrent vers la porte.

- Ils s'échappent ! s'écria Inoue.

- Ne les laissons pas faire !

Mais Neltia repoussa aisément Tatsuki, qui percuta Matsumoto. Elle devait filer avant que les filles ne passent leur fureur sur elle. Et avant que les beaux garçons ne lui échappent encore une fois !

Elle poussa un rugissement terrible et passa par la fenêtre, avant de disparaître en deux éclairs de shunpo.

.

Rangiku, Tatsuki et Orihime étaient seules.

Leurs futurs esclaves avaient disparu. Il n'en restait plus qu'un qui prenait son temps pour filer. Avant de passer la porte, Jack leur adressa un petit signe de la main désinvolte et lança :

- Mesdames... Que cette journée reste à jamais celle où vous avez failli...

- CHOPPEZ-LE !

- ...capturer... euh... AAAAAAaaaarrghhh!

.


	11. Chapter 10

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos précieux encouragement :D Surtout en particulier aux personnes à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de messages,** Loupiote **et** BolD'air! **Sans plus attendre, voici la suite! Toujours du gros n'importe quoi.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas vraiment fait de disclaimer: Bleach et ses personnages appartient bien sûr à Tite Kubo. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part la chose étrange qui me sert d'héroïne (et encore).

Pour ce chapitre, petit disclaimer à Tolkien, JK Rowling, G. Lucas et P. Jackson XD

* * *

**X**

**« Gardez vos vilaines frites ! »**

.

Neltia erra longuement dans les rues. Elle se demandait où le SPSE avait bien pu aller se cacher, cette fois. Elle continua à suivre la piste du reiatsu, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, trèèès longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que les habitations diminuent peu à peu.

Elle n'était visiblement plus dans Karakura.

C'était tout de même étrange, elle pensait que la banlieue de la ville était plus étendue.

Elle commença à se dire que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant un immense parc, fermé par une grille. A l'intérieur, il y avait un château.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle irait là où la piste l'entraînerait.

Rien ne saurait la détourner de son objectif.

Neltia força la serrure sans trop de problèmes. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une plaque dorée indiquait le nom des propriétaires des lieux, près de la sonnette :

« Malefoy ».

C'était donc le manoir du gamin blond président du SPSE ! Elle ne devait plus être très loin.

Elle traversa le parc, surprise de rencontrer des arbres vivants. Certains tentèrent même de lui flanquer des coups ! Elle crut avoir affaire à une bande de menos habilement déguisés et lança quelques cero pour s'en débarrasser, mais ne réussit qu'à les déraciner. Elle arriva ensuite devant un lac qui semblait très profond et le contourna. Puis, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de marais puant, avec, au fond des flaques visqueuses, des visages d'hommes et d'elfes morts. Au bout des marais, il y avait de hautes montagnes noires, dont l'une, plus haute que les autres, crachait de longues flammes orangées. Elle atteignit finalement les montagnes, pour découvrir que toutes vomissaient de la lave, qui était ensuite récupérée par des droïdes. Au loin, deux hommes se battaient à coups de sabre-laser bleus.

_Y a comme un problème_, songea Neltia, vaguement inquiète.

Et puis, elle comprit.

C'était un coup d'Aizen ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu parmi les membres du Syndicat, mais lui aussi avait été sexuellement exploité pendant des années ! Elle était sûre que c'était lui et son zanpakutô de malheur qui lui faisait voir n'importe quoi ! Tout ça pourrait bien être une vilaine blague soufflée par Ichimaru !

Neltia serra les poings, furieuse. Puis, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans le hall sombre et froid d'un manoir.

_Gagné_, se réjouit-elle.

Elle sauta de joie.

- J'ai peut-être subi de nombreux échecs, jubila-t-elle, mais je suis toujours _une vraie Marie-Sue_, capable de régler tous les problèmes _en un clin d'oeil_.

Son humour ne s'était pas arrangé, lui non plus.

Neltia se rua vers une porte, qui menait aux souterrains. Son nez ne l'avait pas trompée : ça sentait le reiatsu !

Même : ça sentait le beau gosse !

Elle parcourut longuement le couloir qui zigzaguait vers les sous-sols. Soudain, elle tomba sur un croisement. A l'angle était affichée une pancarte, qui disait :

« Perdu ! On n'est pas là ! »

Le reiatsu venait de là. Neltia emprunta le couloir et tomba à nouveau sur un croisement. A l'entrée du deuxième couloir, se trouvait un écriteau qui disait :

« Si vous allez par-là, Zaraki Kenpachi viendra vous violer et vous tuer dans votre sommeil ! »

Neltia ricana. Elle avait déjà eu une aventure avec Kenpachi de toute façon ! C'était il y a très longtemps. Un souvenir épique.

Elle suivit le couloir et arriva à un autre croisement. Cette fois l'écriteau indiquait :

« Pas par là, malheureuse(s) ! Si vous prenez ce chemin, Baawa-bawa viendra vous manger cette nuit ! »

Elle choisit le couloir, suivant toujours la trace du reiatsu. Au croisement suivant, elle tomba sur une pancarte qu'elle reconnut et qui avait manifestement été volée à la douzième division. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vue sur la porte du laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi. On pouvait y lire :

« Entrée formellement interdite. Si vous entrez, je vous tue ! »

Tout ça commençait à devenir rigolo, pensa Neltia. Au croisement d'après, elle découvrit le message suivant :

« Si tu prends ce couloir, Barragan viendra te transformer en squelette ! »

puis :

« Attention ! Danger de Mort ! Un Hiyosu géant très féroce erre dans ce couloir ! »

D'autres étaient plus subtils :

« Zone interdite. Territoire du Kraken »

Ou :

« Prenez plutôt l'autre couloir, c'est la direction de Chappyland ! »

Ou encore :

« Ce couloir mène au laboratoire de Szayael Apporro Grantz. A vos risques et périls. »

Et ainsi de suite.

Neltia continua à suivre la piste du reiatsu, d'écriteaux en écriteaux. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus de croisements, le couloir menait à un cul-de-sac.

Elle trouvait à présent devant une porte à ferrures anciennes recouvertes de poussière et de fausses toiles d'araignées. Quelqu'un avait accroché une autre pancarte, sur laquelle était écrit en lettres ouvragées :

« La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont MORTS. Et les morts la GARDENT ! La voie est CLOSE. »

Et en-dessous, sur un post-it :

« Au cas où ce serait pas clair... VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »

- Ah ouais ? ricana la Marie-Sue. C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Lorsque Neltia réussit à défoncer la porte à coups de poings, elle découvrit le Syndicat des Sexuellement Exploités au grand complet, qui se serraient les uns contre les autres en tremblant. Quand ils virent arriver le monstre qui avait osé trouver leur cachette secrète, ils se mirent à hurler :

- NAAAAAAN PAS EEEEELLLLEEEE !

- FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS ! hurla Sasuke en prenant la fuite le premier.

- ATTENDEZ-MOOOOI ! beugla Malefoy.

- Désolé bro, lança Jack en s'enfuyant de son pas de course inimitable. C'est le code, tu comprends ?

- FOUTUS PIRATES ! fulmina Malefoy.

Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient tous disparu. Et Neltia se rua à leur poursuite.

Le silence revint enfin.

Silence qui fut aussitôt interrompu par un bruit de pas lent et souverain.

Neltia se trompait : Aizen ne faisait pas partie du SPSE. Loin de là. En fait, il adorait être exploité.

Lui-même était fanficeur et yaoiste forcené : ça venait sans doute de sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir manipuler les autres.

Le shinigami renégat jeta un regard amusé à la misérable pancarte qui barrait l'entrée, et pénétra dans la cachette.

Le placard à balais où s'étaient cachées les malheureuses victimes ressemblait étrangement à la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Aizen se pencha et se mit à creuser le sol. Enfin, il découvrit ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et ce n'était pas le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

Toujours accroupi, il posa le Hôgyoku dans le creux de sa paume et se mit à le caresser doucement en murmurant :

- mon précccccieux...

Puis il se leva et eut un sourire sardonique.

Le monde de la Fanfiction serait bientôt à ses pieds. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**XI **

**« Mon Dieu... vous êtes si prétentieux... Si imbécile ! Si mal fichu ! Si effronté !... - Moi, je suis mal fichu ? »**

.

L'Association des Femmes Shinigamis avait appris avec désolation l'échec de la mission commando de Rangiku, Tatsuki et Orihime.

Le retour de Neltia était de mauvais augure. Une réunion d'urgence fut aussitôt décidée.

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- On pourrait la laisser courir, non ? Après tout, on s'en fiche !

- Oui, mais et notre projet de capturer le SPSE ?

- Au départ, je te rappelle qu'on n'en voulait que quelques uns. Il faut qu'il en reste en liberté, quand même, sinon, adieu nos fics ! Les auteurs ne pourront plus les utiliser !

- Et on n'aura jamais la suite de nos histoires... Je veux la fin de _Dead by Sexy_, moi !

- Et moi, de _Le Bon, la Brute et le Schyzo_ !

- Et moi de _Septième ciel... _

- Mouais. Mais en les capturant, on n'aurait plus besoin de lire des fics : on les vivrait nous-mêmes !

- Oui, mais du coup, il faudrait les nourrir, les sortir, s'en occuper...

- Aïe, mauvais point, ça.

- Hum, hum, un peu de silence, intervint Nanao par-dessus le brouhaha inextricable de ses compagnes. Je déclare la séance ouverte !

- Une minute, coupa Soi Fong, où sont les bonbons ? On peut pas commencer une séance sans kompettos ou sans nutella ! Et nos petits gâteaux ?

- La vice-présidente est absente, comme vous avez pu le constater, répliqua Nanao. Alors, il faudra se passer de bonbons et de nutella. Il reste des petits LU de la dernière fois, sinon.

Soi Fong grommela et le silence se fit.

- Bien, la séance sera consacrée à la lecture du soixante-quatorzième chapitre de _Fraise et Myrtille_ : j'ai fait faire des exemplaires pour tout le monde.

- OUAAIIS ! glapirent toutes les filles en même temps.

Seule Soi Fong haussa un sourcil méprisant et dubitatif.

- Fais voir, Nanao ! lança joyeusement Rukia.

Et la jeune femme s'empara vivement d'un des dossiers empilés devant Nanao pour détailler l'illustration de couverture, qu'elle se mit immédiatement à commenter avec Hinamori.

On y voyait Grimmjow et Ichigo à moitié nus, entortillés dans les draps blancs d'un lit défait : l'un mordillait sauvagement le pied de son amant, tandis que l'autre lui grignotait l'oreille avec gourmandise. Le tout rehaussé de grosses gouttes de bave. Ou pire, mais ce n'était pas précisé.

- Ils sont de moins en moins inspirés pour les illustrations, tu ne trouves pas ? commenta Tatsuki avec une grimace. On a eu presque la même il y a deux semaines !

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Orihime, en grignotant un petit LU tartiné à la pâte de haricots rouge maison. En plus, ils ont raté Kurosaki-kun. Il est plus baraqué que ça, normalement...

- Tu as l'air bien renseignée... grommela Tatsuki, soupçonneuse.

- Ben... à chaque arc, il se retrouve torse nu pour au moins dix épisodes, alors...

- Dites, coupa Isane. On s'est fait avoir! Il n'y a que quatre pages ! Où est la suite ?

- Le chapitre est peut-être simplement plus court que les autres, Isane, répondit tranquillement Unohana, plongée dans sa lecture.

- Quel culot ! N'écrire que quatre pages après nous avoir fait attendre deux semaines ! s'exclama Matsumoto.

- Peut-être que le capitaine Soi Fong et moi, nous devrions rendre une petite visite à l'auteur... suggéra Nemu d'une voix froide.

- Nous envisagerons cette solution en deuxième partie de séance, lança Nanao par-dessus son exemplaire, sourcils froncés. Il faudra voter...

C'est alors que le portable de Rangiku se mit à sonner. La belle rousse l'extirpa de son sac et blêmit en voyant le numéro. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita pour répondre.

Les autres femmes shinigamis échangèrent un regard amusé. Elles assistaient fréquemment à ce genre de scène, et c'était toujours pour la même raison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de faire trembler Matsumoto.

- On dirait que ça va barder, commenta Rukia avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsque le lieutenant de la dixième revint, elle tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Les filles, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

- Ton capitaine te fait rentrer au Seiretei ? demanda Tatsuki.

- Tôshirô-kun doit être furieux, fit Orihime d'un air coupable.

- Pas du tout, coupa Rangiku, c'était mon contact sur le fandom de Bleach, vous savez, au sujet de la dernière fic de CrazyPlayboy...

Aussitôt, une dizaine de paires de regards avides se tournèrent vers elle.

- ET ALORS ?

- Alors le chapitre ne sera pas livré à temps, gémit Rangiku.

- QUOI ?

- Rah putain !

- C'est un scandale.

- C'est pas juste !

- Ces auteurs, de nos jours, ne sont vraiment plus dignes de confiance, soupira Unohana. A-t-il dit autre chose ?

- Rien. Qu'il fallait attendre.

- Ben tiens !

- Quel con ! Ah ça, pour commencer des fics, y a du monde, mais pour les finir...

Au milieu de la marée de protestations, la voix douce de Retsu reprit le dessus.

- Matsumoto-san, tu lui as dit que s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse de nous réserver les avant-premières de ses publications, tu révélerais son petit secret au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh il le sait, répondit Rangiku avec satisfaction. Il a peur de nous.

- Il fait bien, décréta sombrement Nanao, avec un regard furieux qui aurait pu arrêter net un taureau enragé.

- Tu lui as dit qu'il avait intérêt à nous pondre un lemon digne de ce nom pour la prochaine fois ? demanda Soi Fong en faisant craquer ses jointures d'un air menaçant.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Matsumoto. Il a dégluti et il a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux. Mais en attendant, on va devoir se contenter des stupides fics à l'eau de rose de « TheBoss »...

Toutes les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Faut vraiment être con pour oser un pseudo pareil...

- Carrément.

- Ou alors, hasarda Soi Fong, y a ce type qui écrit des yuri...

- Oh mais alors lui, il est vraiment tordu, grimaça Hinamori. Et il a un sacré problème avec les femmes !

- Eh sinon, on pourrait retenter notre chance avec le SPSE ? suggéra Tatsuki, qui avait un compte à régler avec Netlia.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nanao qui pinça les lèvres.

- Si Neltia est sur le coup, c'est pas forcément une bonne idée, dit-elle finalement. Moi je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre... Ils ont dû partir se planquer et elle va nous les ramener sur un plateau d'argent... En plus, j'ai une autre surprise pour vous les filles... beaucoup plus intéressante !

Les regards se firent curieux. Nanao eut un sourire supérieur, savourant son petit effet, puis, tira une clé USB de sa manche et clama fièrement :

- Les photos de vacances de Grimmichi, ça vous intéresse ?

- YEEEAAAH !

- On dirait que ce n'est plus la peine de voter, Nanao-san, conclut Unohana avec un petit sourire.

.


	13. Chapter 12

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et en particulier à Loupiote! Comme j'adore briser les mythes, Aizen devait forcément y passer ^^

* * *

**XII**

**« Eh ben en tout cas, on va pas moisir ici ! J'ai un petit plan pour tous nous évader : Nous rentrons à Madrid... nous conspirons... Le roi répudie la reine, la vieille épouse le perroquet, César devient roi, je l'épouse et me voilà reine ! »**

.

Lorsque Neltia quitta l'étrange château où s'étaient réfugiés les membres du SPSE, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas si loin qu'elle l'avait cru.

Non, elle se trouvait toujours en plein centre-ville de Karakura.

Totalement déconcertée, elle erra dans les rues, sans but.

Aizen était un génie, OK, mais ça... c'était flippant. Un pouvoir de malade. En marchant elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les arbres, les maisons, les gens autour d'elle étaient réels, ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Puis elle chassa bien vite ces interrogations philosophiques de son esprit supérieur.

On pouvait virer cinglé avec ce genre de questions.

Au cours de sa promenade, Neltia prit la peine de réfléchir à un nouveau plan de bataille.

En fin de compte, courir après ses proies n'avait servi à rien. Elle tournait en rond. Et ce n'était même pas marrant.

Et pourquoi ce devait être à elle de courir, d'abord ? Elle allait tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Cette fois ce serait ses proies elles-mêmes qui viendraient à elle et qui la supplieraient. Oui ! Oui. Mais comment faire ?

.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à penser au Syndicat des Jamais exploités, et une autre idée lui vint. C'était un peu risqué, vu qu'ils avaient une sacré dent contre elle. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il fallait qu'elle soumette sa proposition au Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités. Pour ça, elle devait tenter de retrouver leur pression spirituelle.

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'inconvénient de poursuivre une bande composée en grande majorité de faiblards, c'était qu'on repérait moins facilement leur reiatsu qu'un club de capitaines et de lieutenants.

Puis elle se rappela que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des fraccions jalouses de l'Espada. Donc, si elle découvrait une forte concentration d'énergie spirituelle d'arrancars, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle finisse par tomber sur eux !

Sa première piste la fit atterrir dans un infâme boui-boui, où Yammy jouait au poker avec Loly, Menoly, Tôsen en mode grosse mouche et Arronierro. Raté.

Sa deuxième piste la mena tout droit dans la résidence secondaire de Szayael, où une bonne quinzaine de ses fraccions galopaient joyeusement dans tous les sens, et se jetèrent sur elle pour la mener à leur maître lorsqu'elle arriva. Encore raté.

La troisième piste, à sa plus grande surprise, la conduisit tout droit à … Gin Ichimaru.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, l'ancien capitaine se cachait dans un appartement désaffecté, qu'elle avait pris au début pour le QG du SPJE. C'était vraiment la dernière personne sur laquelle elle s'attendait à tomber. Que faisait-il là ? Avait-il déserté, _une fois de plus _? Ou bien préparait-il encore un de ses coups fumeux ? Gin était en tête de liste des personnes dont Neltia se méfiait le plus.

- Ooh... Neltia-chan ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ben et toi ? demanda stupidement la Marie-Sue.

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, Neltia-chan, s'amusa Gin. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose...

Voilà pourquoi elle se méfiait de lui. Gin était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner, ni à renvoyer dans ses buts. Et c'était TRES vexant pour une Marie-Sue. Son charme légendaire n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner sur lui non plus. Bref, il était horriblement agaçant !

- Je cherche une bande de nullos, grogna-t-elle, consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils se font appeler le Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités...

- Ah ? Ils ont un Syndicat, eux aussi ? Je connaissais que l'autre, moi...

- Et tu n'en fais pas partie, toi, du Syndicat des Personnages Sexuellement Exploités ? ricana la Marie-Sue.

- Moi non, persifla Gin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime être exploité. J'ai toujours le beau rôle dans les fanfictions. Et en fait, en général, c'est moi qui exploite les autres. Ce qui est beaucoup plus amusant...

Neltia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pervers, lâcha-t-elle en filant.

- Perverse toi-même, vilaine fille, répliqua Gin dès qu'elle fut partie.

Puis avec ce sourire perfide dont il avait le secret :

- Tu peux sortir... Izuru.

Le lieutenant blond sortit du placard où il s'était caché durant l'interruption de Neltia.

Personne ne savait que Kira avait encore des contacts avec son ancien capitaine. Chaque fois que ce dernier lui donnait rendez-vous, Izuru obéissait, rongé par la culpabilité, la colère et la fascination, et mettait plusieurs jours à s'en remettre.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, susurra Gin, plus serpentesque que jamais.

- Mais... protesta Kira.

- Une mission de confiance, très délicate.

- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? capitula le blond.

- J'ai besoin que tu suives Neltia-chan et que tu me tiennes informé de toutes ses activités.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit.

- Tu veux la fin de cette fiction ?

- Je... heu... en fait, je veux seulement savoir si je vais y survivre, à votre fiction...

- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, il me reste trente-quatre chapitres à écrire avant le dénouement. Mais je t'accorderais un ou deux lemons avec la petite Hinamori, si tu continues à me servir aussi fidèlement.

Les yeux de Kira faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites.

- Mais on avait dit que...

- Tes conditions étaient inacceptables : je refuse d'écrire sur Rangiku-chan. Allez, dépêche-toi de la suivre, ou tu resteras l'esclave sexuel de Yammy pendant encore dix chapitres !

Kira déglutit et s'empressa de filer tandis qu'Ichimaru ricanait doucement.

Qu'il était simple et drôle de manipuler les âmes simples !

.

Neltia poursuivit ses recherches deux jours durant. Finalement, la quatrième piste fut la bonne.

Les membres du SPJE s'étaient réunis au lycée Daishi de Karakura, avaient barricadé les portes et faisaient un sitting devant : les pauvres ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour se faire remarquer.

Neltia éclata de rire. Pour mener son plan à bien et les amener à coopérer, elle devait leur faire honte.

Zennosuke était le seul debout, bras croisés et tenait un mégaphone.

- Ignorez-la, ordonna-t-il à ses disciples. Ce n'est qu'une sale petite OC.

- Tu verras quand on aura fini de manifester, sale petite larve, siffla Hiyosu. Cette fois, on te ratera pas.

- Tas de minables, vous arriveriez même pas à m'attraper, répliqua fièrement la Marie-Sue. A qui croyez-vous avoir affaire ?

- A une garce qui sera bientôt morte !

- Et ça vous avancerait à quoi ? Vous croyez qu'on vous utilisera un peu plus parce que je serai plus là ? Les fans se contenteront d'inventer d'autres personnages et puis voilà ! Vous êtes vraiment trop naïfs !

Après une pause théâtrale très soignée, elle secoua sa chevelure en cascade :

- Et moi qui voulais vous proposer un accord...

- Ne l'écoutez pas, coupa Don Kan'onji. Ne vous laissez pas avoir !

Mais Zennosuke était une bonne poire comme on n'en faisait plus :

- Quel accord ? grogna-t-il, vaguement soupçonneux.

Neltia eut un sourire éblouissant colgate +++.

- Vous voulez vous débarrasser du SPSE ? Moi, j'ai la solution.

.

En fait, le plan était encore une fois simplissime. Il tenait en quelques mots : Après avoir conclu un pacte de non-agression, Neltia et le SPJE captureraient ensemble le SPSE. Puis Neltia les emmènerait en esclavage là où on n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux, au Hueco Mundo, par exemple.

Car si tous les personnages préférés du public disparaissaient, celui-ci finirait bien par se tourner vers les pauvres délaissés malheureux qu'étaient les membres du Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités. N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne resterait plus que les membres de l'Association des femmes shinigamis, vu que le club des shinigamis mâles comptait, pour ainsi dire, pour du beurre. Autrement dit, non seulement le SPJE serait célèbre, mais il leur resterait toutes les belles femmes !

Ensuite, Neltia faisait le serment de prendre sa retraite et d'aller cultiver ses hortensias.

- Tu vas quand même pas gober ça ? fit Hiyosu à Zennosuke.

- Tope-là ! rugit Zennosuke.

.

Neltia se frotta les mains intérieurement. Si tout marchait comme prévu, non seulement tous les beaux mecs de Bleach et de quelques autres mangas, films et livres lui appartiendraient, mais en plus, elle pourrait régner sur le Hueco Mundo !

Bon, il faudrait juste virer Aizen avant.

Un détail.

Car rien n'était impossible pour une Marie-Sue !

.

- Mais au fait, demanda Afro-san un peu plus tard à l'intrigante, comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- C'est simple, expliqua Neltia (tout était simple, avec elle). Je vais créer une armée de gigais super-puissants qui vont envahir Karakura et foutre le bordel. Tous les shinigamis seront obligés de venir se battre. Comme ce sera une attaque surprise, les membres du SPSE qui ne sont pas shinigamis n'auront pas le temps de fuir, hé hé... ensuite, à mon signal, les gigais capturent les femmes shinigamis ! Pendant ce temps, tous ensemble, nous maîtrisons ceux qui restent. Yamamoto et Aizen se pointent pour voir ce qui se passe : on les laisse se battre entre eux, on se répartit les prisonniers, moi je prends les mecs, vous les filles, puis on s'en va chacun de son côté à la Soul Society et au Hueco Mundo, on laisse le Sôtaichô et Aizen se dépatouiller avec les gigais, et on devient les maîtres du monde !

Zennosuke referma le bouche : il n'avait rien compris du tout. Mais ça avait l'air brillant.

- Génial ! s'extasia-t-il. Et pour l'armée de Gigais, on fait comment ?

- T'en fais pas, mon gars, je-m'en-occu-pe !

.

Et Neltia partit à la Soul Society s'occuper de son armée de Gigais.

Car pour ça, elle a besoin du capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Il n'était pas trop difficile à retrouver celui-là. Après un rapide détour à la neuvième division, elle se rendit à la douzième, au labo de Kurotsuchi, et entra sans frapper.

- Que signifie ? Qui _ose _m'interrompre ? J'avais mis un mot sur la porte, interdisant à quiconque de me déranger ! rugit le capitaine.

- Il n'y a plus de pancarte, signala Neltia. On vous l'a volée.

- On a osé ?

Neltia haussa les épaules.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Intéressant. Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse croire, jeune péronnelle, que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de vous l'accorder ?

- Parce que, répliqua Neltia d'un ton supérieur, si vous ne le faites pas, je publierai dans la gazette du Seiretei tout ce que je sais de votre collection secrète de Chappys !

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! hoqueta Kurotsuchi, vert de peur.

- Et comment que j'oserais !

- Vous ne sortirez pas vivante de cette pièce ! Comme ça le problème sera réglé !

- Par chance, j'ai laissé mon futur article et le dossier complet sur le sujet au bureau du lieutenant Hisagi, en précisant qu'il devait l'ouvrir s'il m'arrivait le moindre petit accident... Alors, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail ?

Que faire d'autre ? Fou de rage, Kurotsuchi capitula.

.

* * *

Je constate une fois de plus que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre Kurotsuchi partout dans mes fics... Je dois être gravement atteinte. Au fait, vous imaginez ce que ça donnerait si Kurotsuchi écrivait des fanfictions...?


	14. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**« Suivez les araignées... Suivez les araignées... pourquoi ça pouvait pas être suivez les papillons ?! »**

.

Une semaine entière de travail acharné plus tard, l'armée d'invasion était prête.

Neltia passa ses nouvelles troupes en revue et eut le plus grand mal à se retenir de rigoler.

Il faut dire que Kurotsuchi s'était surpassé cette fois.

.

Pendant ce temps, à Karakura... Kira retournait chez son ancien capitaine en traînant des pieds. A sa grande honte, il dut avouer qu'il avait perdu la trace de Neltia juste en arrivant à la Soul Society.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! se défendit-il. Ces Marie-Sue, vous savez, elles ont toujours des pouvoirs plus puissants que tout le monde ! Mon shunpo n'avait aucune chance de l'égaler...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, coupa Ichimaru. Qu'as-tu appris, Izuru ?

- Elle prépare un piège pour capturer le SPSE... commença Kira.

- pour capturer le SPSE, _quoi ?_ interrompit de nouveau Gin, avec un sourire malicieux. Et notre marché ? Tu dois m'appeler « Maître », ne l'oublie pas. Sinon...

Kira frissonna et se reprit à contrecœur :

- Elle prépare un piège pour capturer le SPSE, _Maître_.

Gin gloussa intérieurement. Non seulement il adorait jouer les grands méchants, mais en plus, il se régalait du petit jeu pervers qu'il entretenait avec Kira.

- Tu as bien travaillé, décida-t-il. La première partie du nouveau chapitre t'attend là-bas.

- Oh merci, Maître !

Et tandis que Kira filait découvrir la suite de ses mésaventures, Gin réfléchit.

Si Neltia capturait le SPSE, il pourrait dire adieu à une bonne demi-douzaine de ses fics. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il combattait pour la liberté du monde des fanfictions, pas pour qu'une Marie-Sue s'approprie tous les personnages. Il fallait empêcher Neltia de parvenir à ses fins.

Et pour cela, il y avait bien une solution mais il faudrait jouer finement...

.

Son armée d'invasion prête, Neltia repartit seule pour le monde réel, où se trouvaient les trois quarts des personnages de Bleach les uns, parce qu'ils avaient cours et qu'après avoir raté près d'un an et demi de classe, ils commençaient à s'interroger sur leur avenir, les autres parce qu'ils surveillaient les arrancars qu'Aizen avaient envoyés pour que ses ennemis ne perdent pas la main avant l'affrontement final, et enfin d'autres encore, l'Association des Femmes shinigamis, pour ne pas les nommer, parce qu'elles avaient réussi à extorquer dix jours de permission au Gotei 13.

C'était là que Neltia comptait frapper.

Pour aller plus vite, elle voulut prendre la « navette ».

C'était un concept révolutionnaire mis en place depuis peu, et qui permettait de voyager entre les mondes sans se fatiguer, et sans se faire rattraper par l'Effaceur dans le Dangai, quand on n'était pas assez rapide. En fait, c'était un simple wagon qui utilisait des pressions spirituelles contraires pour se déplacer. L'engin était encore à moitié expérimental, mais Neltia pensait que ce serait plus rapide.

Hélas...

« Ta, ta, tada... Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes actuellement arrêtés en plein milieu du Dangai, pour une raison que vous ne saurez pas, et pour une durée indéterminée. Pour votre propre sécurité, veuillez ne pas tenter de vous approcher des parois et éviter tout contact avec l'Effaceur. La Société Nationale des Chemins Shinigamis vous remercie de votre patience. »

- Raaaa putain... grogna la Marie-Sue, cette foutue SNCS !

Neltia patienta une bonne heure, au cours de laquelle on lui fit passer des enveloppe pour se faire rembourser (les places étaient vendues en quantité limitée, à prix d'or). Enveloppes qui contenaient également un questionnaire de satisfaction.

- Trèèès intelligent, pensa-t-elle. Et elle se vengea férocement sur le petit morceau de carton.

Puis une autre heure s'écoula.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, suite à un accident de voyageurs et à _un effacement imprévu_, nous sommes au regret de vous informer que le trafic est toujours suspendu pour une durée indéterminée, nous vous encourageons à regagner la Soul Society _par vos propres moyens_ : des logements provisoires seront mis à votre disposition dans un hangar d'Inuzuri pour passer la nuit. La Société Nationale des Chemins Shinigamis tient à vous rappeler qu'elle décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accident au cours du trajet vers le prochain Senkaimon. La SNCS vous remercie de votre patience et vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Lorsque Neltia descendit de la navette, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle agressa un pauvre shinigami de la quatrième division qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près.

- Tout ça à cause d'un con qui a voulu se suicider en se jetant sur l'Effaceur, fulmina-t-elle. Raaaalalaaa ! Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ces gens-là !

Ses projets de prise de contrôle de Karakura et de capture du SPSE furent donc un peu retardés. Mais tout s'arrangea très vite : Neltia se choisit un autre Senkaimon, galopa dans le Dangai, à l'ancienne, et finit par atterrir en plein centre-ville.

L'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain.

.

L'Association des Femmes shinigamis devait aller faire du shopping, puis aller voir des films d'horreur en mangeant du pop corn, avant de finir la soirée par une bonne vieille tournée des bars. Matsumoto trépignait sur place, Soi Fong faisait la tronche et Nanao et Isane affichaient des sourires faussement réjouis, en se demandant si elles parviendraient à se trouver _une seule fringue_, pour une fois, qui trouverait grâce à leurs yeux. Orihime et Tatsuki étaient elles aussi de la partie. Seule Yachiru était absente : le léchage de vitrines l'intéressait peu quand il ne s'agissait pas de vitrines de confiseries. Elle avait préféré rester avec son Ken-chan dans le Rukongai pour casser du gros bourrin, ce jour-là.

- Hmmmmm... Rangiku-san... euh... fit une Nanao rougissante. Vous croyez que ça m'irait bien... ?

- Quoi, ça ? Mais enfin Nanao, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de tout planquer à ton âge ! Tu peux te permettre de porter une jolie robe de temps en temps !

- Mais...

- Tiens, regarde, _ça._..

- Hein ?! Ce... _ça _? Mais Rangiku-san, c'est... euh...

- Et ça, regardez ça, ça t'irait tellement bien Nemu-chan !

- Un _pantalon_, Matsumoto-san ?

- Ben quoi, ça change !

On en était là lorsque la bombe explosa.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un horrible bruit qui fit voler en éclats toutes les vitrines de la rue et un amas monstrueux de resiatsu propulsa les Femmes shinigamis à terre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles avaient toutes avalé leurs pilules d'âme pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Même Nemu ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- _Mais c'est quoi ce truc _? glapit Soi Fong, résumant la pensée générale.

.

Le SPJE avait attendu toute la matinée le grand événement promis par Neltia. Vers midi, ils avaient commencé à se demander si on ne s'était pas payé leurs têtes.

A présent, ils devaient admettre qu'elle avait fait fort.

Une armée de Chappys géants avait déferlé sur la ville et semait la pagaille en renversant les voitures et en arrachant les boîtes aux lettres et les lampadaires.

Vous voyez la scène de l'attaque du « Tibiscuit » géant dans Shrek 2 ? Eh ben c'était à peu près ça. Sauf qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

La bataille de Karakura avait commencé.

.

* * *

Au cas où ça serait passé inaperçu, ce chapitre a été écrit après un petit incident entre l'auteur et une _certaine_ société de chemins de fer... rien de grave, juste une histoire de travaux sur les lignes et de deux heures de retard, mais j'avais besoin de me venger quelque part! ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** à **Tite Kubo**, le seul, le vrai, l'unique possesseur de Bleach, ainsi qu'à la fille la plus bête du monde (pour une vanne que j'étais _obligée_ de faire XD)

* * *

**XIV**

**« Thérèse n'est pas moche. Elle n'a pas un physique facile. »**

.

C'était l'enfer.

Les Chappys géants avaient des tronches rigolotes, à première vue, mais si on les laissait trop s'approcher, ils pouvaient vous assommer d'une simple droite, ou faire de gros trous dans votre abdomen sans prévenir.

Kurotsuchi, avec son habituel sens de l'humour, les avait dotés de certaines particularités (à un moment, plongé dans cette nouvelle expérience, il avait complètement oublié le chantage dont il était victime et avait fini par se prendre au jeu) : le plus rigolo était que chaque Chappy possédait sa capacité propre. En gros, on ne pouvait pas savoir sur quoi on tombait. C'était la surprise !

Celui qu'affrontait Rukia, par exemple, était équipé de deux lance-flammes cachés dans ses avant-bras.

- Alors ça, c'est dégueulasse, avait rugi la petite shinigami, oubliant les convenances, la première fois qu'il avait fait fondre sa belle vague blanche.

Elle était repartie à l'assaut, doublement furax. Non seulement on profanait son Chappy bien-aimé, mais en plus, on lui bousillait son attaque, ça allait plus, là.

Autre petit gag _made in 12e division_, le Chappy que combattait Matsumoto balançait des boules puantes qui vous collaient à la peau, répandaient une odeur épouvantable et finissaient par grossir et vous clouer au sol. Recouverte de bave visqueuse verte et méphitique, la belle rousse ressemblait à une créature des marais en pleine mue. Heureusement, elle pouvait continuer à se battre, même immobilisée. Mais la situation n'en était pas moins délicate !

Pas très loin de là, Tatsuki enchaînait parades et prises de karaté contre un Chappy déchaîné, qui possédait deux autres paires de bras, jaillissant de son dos, dans une version burlesque de Nnoitra. Orihime essayait désespérément de casser le nez au sien, en faisant apparaître des boucliers juste devant lui quand il se jetait sur elle, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Deux Chappys étaient sur Nemu et l'un lançait des fléchettes empoisonnées qui la ralentissaient, tandis que le deuxième crachait des jets de lave brûlante. Nanao, elle, affrontait un Chappy doté d'une langue démesurée et ne devait qu'à son excellent niveau de shunpo de n'avoir pas encore été attrapée.

Bref, c'était la mouise.

Leurs vacances étaient fichues.

.

Les filles commençaient à fatiguer. S'ils n'y avait pas eu Unohana pour les rafistoler sommairement dès que l'une d'elles se faisait écharper, elles n'auraient pas tenu. Car malgré le nombre de Chappys qu'elles arrivaient à mettre à terre, les bestioles revenaient toujours en surnombre. Même Yoruichi commençait à râler.

Evidemment, Neltia s'amusait beaucoup. C'était décidément génial de manigancer des plans diaboliques puis de les voir se réaliser. Et aussi de pouvoir regarder ses principales rivales se débattre contre des bébêtes crachant des boules puantes, du feu, ou des langues blanches baveuses.

Alors, comme elle l'avait prévu - yark yark yark - les shinigamis du SPSE sortirent de leur cachette pour venir aider.

Sabres au clair, ils se ruèrent pour secourir leurs camarades et, en même temps, une deuxième vague de Chappys débarqua.

- C'est quoi ça ? hoqueta Renji. Des hollows-mutants ?

- Ce ne sont pas des hollows, trancha Ulquiorra d'un ton sans appel.

- Renji, prépare-toi, au lieu de bavarder, interrompit Byakuya.

- Mon fils, si tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, c'est le moment de t'en servir, décréta froidement Ryûken Ishida à Uryuu.

- Et nous, on fait quoi ? balbutia Malefoy, encore plus pâle que d'habitude devant Karakura transformée en champ de bataille.

- Euh vous... commença Hisagi, ben... allez vous planquez et attendez la fin, voilà.

Les autres ne se le firent pas répéter.

- Bon ben, ça m'a tout l'air d'une bagarre pour shinigamis, ça, lança Stark d'une voix endormie. On va vous laisser vous en occuper. Tu viens Ulquiorra ? On devrait pas s'en mêler, ça ne nous concerne pas.

- Lâcheurs, grommela Renji.

.

Pendant ce temps, tous les membres du SPSE qui ne possédaient pas de zanpakutô étaient allés se mettre à couvert avec leur président. Ils auraient pu se battre, eux aussi, à leur manière, mais les shinigamis leur avait expliqué que ça irait à l'encontre des lois de la Soul Society, bla bla bla, ils n'avaient pas très bien compris. Après tout, ils s'en fichaient : ce n'était pas leur guerre. Shinji les avait accompagnés, histoire d'aller récupérer Hiyori et les autres, qui ne militaient pas avec eux et se doraient toujours la pilule dans leur hangar secret.

Ils courraient donc dans les rues transversales en espérant échapper aux trucs géants informes, qui tombaient du ciel et qui ressemblaient vaguement à de gros lapins. Ils avaient l'impression de revivre la Guerre des Mondes, version pâte à modeler.

C'est alors qu'il leur arriva un truc vraiment moche.

Neltia leur tomba dessus par surprise.

- Wwaaaaahh, hurla la première ligne.

- Neltia, s'écria Harry Potter, très théâtral. Alors c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

- Eh ouais, ricana-t-elle en brandissant son shikai en forme de filet à papillons. Et maintenant, VOUS ALLEZ M'APPARTENIR, BANDES DE CHIENS !

Elle avait pensé faire un rire diabolique et elle s'était même entraînée à imiter Glenn Close en Cruella d'Enfer, mais finalement, c'était vraiment trop cliché.

A la place, Neltia eut un sourire démoniaque.

- Bankai, murmura-t-elle.

Gros yeux ronds.

- Tu... tu... tu as le Bankai ? gémit Shinji.

- Ben oui, depuis l'âge de trois ans, banane, t'en connais beaucoup des _vraies _Marie-Sue qui n'ont pas de bankai ?

Neltia leva les yeux au ciel et mima un téléphone avec deux doigts.

- Allô, allô, t'es une Marie-Sue, t'as pas de bankai, _nan mais allô, quoi ! _

Puis elle leva bien haut son zanpakutô.

.

- Bankai ! AZRAHHARRAAZHHRRZRRHHHHZAAAADAZAAAA !

Oui, c'était le nom de son bankai. Non, je ne le répéterai pas.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, les filet à papillons s'élargit, s'agrandit, s'étendit. Bientôt, une immense toile d'araignée dorée recouvrit le quartier tout entier... et se referma sur les membres du SPSE !

- Essayez de vous en sortir, maintenant, ricana la Marie-Sue.

Au geste de son poignet, son sabre se rétracta, enfermant définitivement les malheureuses victimes, dont les protestations furent étouffées par les mailles gluantes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...

- Ahh euuh...

- Je ne me sens pas super bien...

Une minute plus tard, tous sombraient dans un sommeil profond : le bankai de Neltia diffusait un gaz soporifique très puissant.

- Ha ha, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance, ces gros nuls, s'esclaffa-t-elle en chargeant sur son épaule l'énorme boule dorée qui servait de cage aux pauvres garçons capturés.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**A Loupiote: **Merci, je me suis encore bien amusée sur ce coup-là! Chappy pourrait dominer le monde, si Rukia décidait de prendre la succession d'Aizen ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à l'honorable Tite Kubo. Mais Neltia est (à ma grande honte) ma propriété.

* * *

**XV**

**« Tu vois, le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé, et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses. »**

.

Tandis que l'Association des Femmes shinigami galérait toujours à repousser l'invasion de lapins-crétins géants tombée du ciel, la gent masculine du Gotei 13 les avait rejointes. Mais pas de chance : ils avaient été lâchement pris à revers par le Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités.

Hiyosu était en tête : c'était le plus déchaîné. Mais Zennosuke, Cirucci et Nakeem n'étaient pas en reste non plus.

Les personnages Jamais Exploités étaient plus nombreux que les Sexuellement Exploités, curieusement. Et en plus, ils avaient des copains Chappys fabriqués par Kurotsuchi.

Même si en face d'eux, il y avait des shinigamis du rang de capitaine ou de lieutenant, il ne fut pas très compliqué de coincer le clan des beaux gosses dans les petites rues et de les faire prisonniers.

Selon le plan, Neltia devait ensuite se charger du paquet et les emmener quelque part, loin d'ici, leur laissant l'armée de Chappys et le contrôle de la ville.

Mais les choses allaient une fois de plus déraper.

.

- On est dedans jusqu'au cou, hein ? grogna Renji, immobilisé par de longues lianes « chappyesques ».

- Je te le fais pas dire, Abarai, marmonna Hisagi, dans le même état.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Yamamoto pour fourrer son nez dans l'histoire.

.

Yamamoto Genryusei Shigekuni était vraiment très énervé, ce jour-là. Cette petite gueguerre stupide l'avait privé de son moment préféré de la journée : le tea time. De plus, en raison de l'invasion du monde réel par des bonshommes de pâte à modeler à grandes oreilles, tout le personnel shinigami avait quitté la Soul Society et son interview par un reporter de la Gazette du Seiretei avait été annulée.

Y avait de quoi être vénère, avouez.

Bref, Yamamoto, dérangé par une légère rumeur de bataille, du fond de son bureau, était venu voir ce qui se passait. En prenant son temps. Pour ne pas changer.

Il brandit son zanpakutô et s'apprêta à faire cramer tous les ennemis - toute la question était de savoir si, oui ou non, les Chappys étaient comestibles, et s'ils auraient le goût de marshmallows grillés ou pas. Il allait prononcer la phrase de libération quand, soudain, surprise !

Ce fut aussi le moment qu'Aizen choisit pour se pointer.

.

L'entrée en scène du plus grand criminel - et yaoïste - de tous les temps avait été soignée, bien sûr. Grandes portes ouvertes, trompettes, et tout le tintouin. Métaphoriquement parlant. Tout le monde cessa de se battre en ressentant tout d'un coup l'apparition d'un reiatsu aussi ultime que pesant.

Gin était aux côtés d'Aizen, Tôsen, légèrement en retrait. Le plus grand traître de l'Histoire de la Soul Society fit trois pas et eut un sourire ravi.

- Continuez, je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi.

- Je m'attendais à te voir ici, gronda le commandant, imperturbable.

- Moi aussi, ricana Aizen, je m'attendais à vous voir ici, tous. C'était ce que j'avais prévu. Merci d'avoir si bien répondu à mes attentes.

(C'était Gin qui l'avait prévenu, bien sûr. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne.)

- Tes attentes, hein ? rétorqua le vieux shinigami. Vas-tu encore essayer de nous faire croire que tout ça fait partie de tes petits plan machiavéliques ?

- Bien entendu : ce n'est que la stricte vérité. J'avais l'intention de vous affaiblir tous en mettant en place cette petite guerre civile, pour pouvoir vaquer à mes occupations tranquillement, et prendre le contrôle du monde de la Fanfiction ! Mais je ne pensais pas que lâcher Neltia dans la nature aurait comblé à ce point mes espérances...

- Cornegidouille ! jura Neltia. Il pouvait pas ramener sa fraise à un autre moment, celui-là ? Il va tout faire rater !

.

Neltia était géniale, même quand elle pestait. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ses paroles étaient prophétiques. Au moment même où elle pensa ces mots, une voix de stentor apostropha le Grand Méchant.

- Oé ! Aizen, t'aurait pas oublié quelqu'un ?

Deux silhouettes, cheveux courts, vestes au vent, sabres à l'épaule.

Bronzage récent.

The Grimmichi était dans la place.

.

- Déjà l'heure du combat final ? T'as pas duré longtemps, Aizen, lança Ichigo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, toujours aussi impoli, constata l'autre. Tiens, bonjour Grimmjow. J'avais prévu aussi que tu changerais de camp.

- J'en avais marre de tes fics minables, répliqua l'ex-expada. Y avait même pas de lemons. Kurosaki Isshin écrit beaucoup mieux que toi !

Même quand ses lectrices le font chanter et qu'il doit publier les chapitres avec moins de deux jours d'écart !

Kurosaki père était justement derrière, avec une pancarte « Courage, fils ! Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi ! » qu'il leva bien haut.

- Tu penses m'atteindre avec des insultes aussi vulgaires ? Mais ce n'est rien. Les êtres tels que toi ne peuvent comprendre mon art.

- De l'art ? Tes fictions ringardes ?! s'esclaffa Ichigo.

- C'est tellement niais qu'on en vomit ! renchérit Grimmjow.

.

Un peu plus bas, on s'interrogeait.

- _Aizen écrit des fics_ ?

- Des fics _yaoi _?

- Des fics _yaoi niaises_ ?

- On dirait que nous venons de découvrir qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de « TheBoss », commenta Unohana avec un demi-sourire.

- C'était vraiment le père d'Ichigo qui écrivait toutes ces histoires à propos de son fils, Rangiku-san? demanda Hinamori, héberluée.

Mais la rousse se contenta de sourire avec malice.

.

Aizen continuait à se donner des airs de blanche colombe que n'atteint pas la bave du crapaud, et caressait doucement le Hôgyoku, dans la paume de sa main. Qu'importaient les protestations des insectes qui se tenaient devant lui : grâce au merveilleux artefact, il deviendrait bientôt le maître de tous les personnages de la Fanfiction ! Y compris des OC... Il serait alors le propriétaire exclusif de Grimm et d'Ichi et sa popularité atteindrait son comble ! Les reviews seraient toutes à lui et il régnerait sur l'ensemble des Fandoms ! (Rire diabolique intérieur)

- Vous êtes peut-être indignes d'apprécier mon génie, poursuivit-il. Car nous n'évoluons pas dans la même atmosphère. Mais vous devriez tout de même apprécier la différence entre ma plume et celle de ce grossier énergumène, aux élucubrations vulgaires. N'est-ce pas, _DirtySoulX_... ?

Et il pointa du doigt le commandant Yamamoto.

Celui-ci voulut protester mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, et Aizen savourait le spectacle.

- Quoi c'est vous, Ôji-san, qui écrivez ces yuri dégueulasses ? s'écria Ichigo.

- Vous êtes un sacré pervers ! ricana Grimmjow.

Les femmes shinigamis étaient choquées, elles aussi :

- Wahh qui aurait cru ça ? souffla Rukia.

- Des histoires si... choquantes... murmura Isane, écarlate rien que d'y penser.

- Elles sont pas si terribles, glissa Soi Fong, devenue écrevisse, elle aussi.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'a jamais été banni du fandom, bien que ses fictions dépassent de loin le rating M... réalisa Unohana.

- Et même le rating MA, ajouta Matsumoto avec un frisson de dégoût, car elle avait eu bien souvent la malchance d'être l'héroïne de Yamamoto.

(Vous noterez que pour émettre de tels jugements, il fallait _d'abord_ qu'elles aient lu les fics perverses en question, mais glissons sur les détails.)

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser manipuler ! tonna le commandant - car il restait commandant, bien qu'il ait d'ores et déjà perdu toute crédibilité auprès de ses subordonné(e)s. Voulez-vous vraiment le voir prendre le contrôle de notre monde ?

Après réflexion, les personnages avaient fini par se dire que non. Mieux valait une fic hard de temps en temps qu'une éternelle flopée de bluettes mégalo-gélatineuses. Et puis, avec Aizen maître du monde, les autres auteurs de yaoi disparaîtraient sûrement. C'était une bonne cause pour laquelle se battre.

Une fois les amabilités de base échangées, on allait donc passer de la théorie à la pratique. Ichigo fit face à Aizen, Grimmjow, à Gin, et Yamamoto se tourna vers ceux qui restaient, c'est-à-dire, Tôsen, et oh ! surprise, un petit Wonderwyce, qui venait d'apparaître, monté sur une énorme bestiole, le grand frère des Chappys, sûrement.

.

La surprise étant passée, les combats recommençaient un peu partout, car l'armée d'invasion de Neltia ne se laissait pas battre si facilement.

_Chouette_, pensait celle-ci, _tout ça va peut-être pouvoir tourner à mon avantage, finalement !_

Elle était venue discrètement récupérer les malheureux prisonniers du SPJE : Hiyosu et Zennosuke étaient tellement heureux qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à lui serrer la main en la remerciant de les débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Neltia enfourna les beaux gosses du Gotei 13 dans son bankai, avec leurs petits camarades endormis, et leur envoya une nouvelle giclée de gaz soporifique pour bien les assommer.

Et maintenant, il allait être temps de filer à l'anglaise... Tout était parfait, génial, y aurait même pas besoin de se battre contre Aizen une fois arrivée au Hueco Mundo, Grimmichi allait s'en charger pour elle !

- Bon lança-t-elle à Zennosuke avec un large sourire. Les Chappys géants devraient vous obéir, je les ai fait programmer pour ça.

(c'était un mensonge, bien sûr : peste un jour, peste toujours. D'ailleurs, les Marie-Sue étaient toujours individualistes. C'était comme un défaut de fabrication.)

- J'emmène les prisonniers, ajouta-t-elle. Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez continuer à attaquer les femmes du Gotei 13, comme ça, je pourrais filer juste sous leur nez. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, ça vous va comme plan ?

- Une diversion ! réalisa Zennosuke, trois plombes en retard, plagiant sans le savoir une des répliques cultes du Seigneur des Anneaux.

- Ouais, ça nous va, rugit Hiyosu, maintenant dégage vite fait, sale OC, parce qu'on est quittes ! On te doit plus rien !

Neltia sourit intérieurement. C'était bien son intention.

.

Pendant ce temps, les infâmes Chappys géants continuaient à envahir notre monde.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour que nos vaillantes femmes shinigamis puissent tous les arrêter. En plus, d'affreux personnages inconnus au bataillon étaient venus grossir les troupes d'invasion. Des types tous moches et déglingués, avec des tronches de membres de la douzième division. Avant d'attaquer, ils avaient exécuté une petite danse super bizarre en hurlant :

- NOUS-FE-RONS-SA-VOIR-AU-MONDE-QUE-NOUS-E-XIS-TONS !

Et après avoir poussé cet étrange cri de guerre, ils s'étaient lancés dans la bataille aux côtés de l'ennemi.

De temps en temps, dans le ciel, quelques éclairs bleus et noirs venaient rassurer les combattants : c'était la preuve que Kurosaki continuait à tenir bon face à Aizen. Mais en attendant, en bas, on morflait.

Et puis, tout à coup, Orihime eut une idée de génie qui changea le cours de l'histoire.

.

Nous l'avions laissée aux prises avec un Chappy dont elle s'efforçait de briser le nez à coups de bouclier. Il faut dire qu'Inoue, qui en avait marre de passer pour une nouille à l'eau, s'était décidée à se battre de manière... un peu plus offensive, disons.

Elle avait enfin réussi à exploser le pif de son Chappy, mais malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché le lapin géant de continuer à attaquer. Et en plus, maintenant, il était furieux.

_Zut, j'aurais dû lui briser les jambes ! Mais je peux pas, c'est vraiment trop méchant_, se lamenta la rouquine.

Comme le monstre lui fonçait toujours dessus, Inoue recula, recula, recula... et se retrouva tout à coup coincée dans une impasse !

Le Chappy la recouvrait de son ombre gigantesque. Une espèce de grimace qui devait être un sourire sardonique se peignit sur ses traits mous et le monstre s'approcha d'elle, à pas lents.

Les pas lents de la bête sûre de sa victoire.

Alors, dans une tentative désespérée, Inoue se jeta sur son adversaire en hurlant et employa la seule arme qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle mordit très fort dans la chair pâteuse.

- Oh mais c'est bon ! s'écria-t-elle, en arrachant une partie de l'épaule du Chappy. Ils sont faits en pâte de haricots rouges !

Elle répéta un peu plus fort :

- Eh les amis ! _Ils sont faits en pâte de haricots rouges ! _

_._

Surprise générale.

Rukia fut la première à se ruer sur son adversaire, bouche grande ouverte.

- Des gâteaux géants !

Avec un hurlement sauvage, toutes les femmes shinigamis (et les hommes que Neltia avait dédaignés) se ruèrent sur les bonhommes en guimauve.

.

- Oups, fit Zennosuke, euh... retraite !

Mais aucun Chappy ne l'écouta.

Ils continuaient à attaquer, dans le désordre, la moindre personne qui les approchait. C'est à ce moment-là que Zennosuke remarqua aussi qu'ils ne faisaient pas de différence entre les femmes shinigamis et les membres de SPJE : ils n'avaient jamais été programmés pour leur obéir.

- Neltia nous a trahis ! hurla-t-il. On se repliiiiiiieee !

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

.


	17. Chapter 16

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, le chapitre précédent et celui-ci sont un remake WTF de la bataille d'Hiver (et de l'attaque des clones dans l'arc de l'armée d'invasion). Tout ne colle pas, mais j'ai repris les grandes lignes.

**Loupiote:** J'imagine bien Yamamoto en vieux pervers dans son bureau... C'est infâme, je sais.

Oui, effectivement, elles se débarrassent de Chappy un peu facilement, mais comme je n'en suis plus à une incohérence près... XD

* * *

**XVI**

**« Et voilà ! JE SUIS TRES DESAPPOINTE ! »**

.

Ichigo et Aizen combattaient toujours. Isshin tenait bon face à Barragan, Yamamoto était en train de dézinguer Wonderwyce, avant de passer à Tôsen et Grimmjow essayait de repérer Gin, qui s'amusait à le semer dans les petites rues et à lui piquer les fesses avec la pointe de son bankai. Mais du côté des Femmes Shinigamis, la situation s'était renversée.

Les Chappys qui n'avaient pas été dévorés vifs s'étaient enfuis comme chiots apeurés et les shinigamis restants étaient tous affalés sur le sol en se tenant le ventre.

- J'ai trop mangé, gémit Tatsuki, je vais être malade.

- Je ne sais pas qui nous a pondu un coup pareil, jura Matsumoto. Mais si je l'attrape...

- Ouais, on lui fera la peau, grinça Soi Fong. Je suis sûre que je vais grossir avec ces cochonneries. Après, non seulement je ne serai plus assez rapide pour commander ma propre division, mais en plus, Yoruichi-sama voudra plus de mwaahahahaaa...

- Ben je sais pas ce qui vous arrive à toutes, mais moi je me sens super bien ! s'écria Rukia. Yachiru-dono aurait adoré ça, j'en suis sûre !

- Dites les filles, coupa Nanao en oubliant sa nausée, vous trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? On était plus nombreuses avant ? Enfin nombreux...

- Quoi ?

- Ah, maintenant que tu le dis...

- On dirait que tous les mecs ont disparu...

Il y eut un regard horrifié général.

- Bien vu, commenta une voix amusée dans leur dos. Et à votre avis, qui est responsable de cette joyeuse pagaille ?

Toutes les femmes shinigamis se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mots.

.

Comme toujours, Kisuke Urahara savait arriver au bon moment. A ses côtés, se tenait Yoruichi, et derrière lui, Zennosuke et sa bande, l'air tout contrits.

- C'est pas notre faute, commença-t-il, c'est Neltia qui a tout combiné...

Neltia, Neltia, Neltia...

Dans l'esprit des femmes shinigamis, Neltia était synonyme de « grosse emmerdeuse ». Et aussi de « serial-piqueuse de mecs ».

- La garce.

- Elle a pris TOUT le Syndicat des Personnages Sexuellement Exploités pour elle TOUTE seule.

- Elle a même pas laissé un bout pour les copines.

- Quelle salope !

- Elle va voir !

- Rassurez-vous, sourit Urahara. Ce sera facile de l'arrêter.

.

Au cours de son aventure, Neltia s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi en faisait partie. S'attirer les foudres du terrible scientifique n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle, et elle allait le découvrir à ses dépens.

Pour l'instant, Neltia filait à toute jambes, son filet sur l'épaule, en espérant chopper le garganta qui était resté ouvert derrière Aizen. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait peut-être s'en tirer.

Pourtant si. Elle était tranquillement en train de se faire la malle, avec ses victimes au grand complet. En prime, elle bernait l'ensemble des 13 divisions et la bande à Sôsuke.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le cœur de Neltia battait la chamade, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait ses épaules s'alléger d'un poids, elle était libre, elle était forte, elle avait gagné, elle...

Eh oui, c'était trop beau.

Face à elle, au beau milieu du Garganta, se tenait Kisuke Urahara, souriant et mutin derrière son éventail.

- Ah Mademoiselle Tu Hallischwank, j'étais sûr que vous passeriez par là. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser passer. Ne résistez pas s'il vous plaît !

Derrière lui se tenaient un Zennosuke, un Hiyosu et, surtout, un Kurotsuchi, aux mines franchement inquiétantes. Le premier la fixait avec un air de profonde déception, le second, avec un regard sadique mêlé de haine, enfin, le troisième la toisait d'un œil réjoui qui n'annonçait rien de bon...

.

Pieds et poings liés, suspendue à l'indienne à un long bâton de bambou, Neltia enrageait. Ses ennemis n'avaient pas réussi à délivrer le SPSE du filet trop serré dans lequel elle les tenait prisonniers. Comme elle refusait catégoriquement de coopérer, ils tentèrent de desserrer les mailles par force : après de nombreux essais, dont un Kidô lancé par Zennosuke, qui avait failli mal tourner, Urahara proposa une solution simple et efficace.

- Ne bougez pas, Mademoiselle Tu Hallischwank, annonça-t-il sur un ton jovial. Nous allons vous assommer, comme ça, votre zanpakutô reviendra à la normale et nous pourrons régler le problème !

- Ouii, glapit Hiyosu. Moi d'abord !

Et saisissant son zanpakutô - oui, Hiyosu, comme tout le monde, avait un zanpakutô, mais bon, vous imaginez la tronche du truc. En fait ça ressemblait plus à clavier d'ordinateur géant qu'à un sabre - il le lui abattit sur la tête avec un BONK sourd.

- Aïeeeuh !

- Abruti, ça a pas marché ! s'écria Zennosuke. Tu sais même pas comment on fait pour assommer quelqu'un ! Regarde :

SHPONK

- Aaaaheeeuuu...

- Gros naze, elle est toujours pas assommée !

BOUM

- Encore !

SCHTAK

- Décidément ! Tu vas t'évanouir, sale peste ?!

BAM

- Raalala chiante jusqu'au bout, cette fille !

RLAN

- Aaééétteeeezz ! supplia Neltia, à moitié dans les vapes, mais pas encore tout à fait.

- Allons, allons, inutile de nous acharner sur cette pauvre jeune fille, intervint Urahara. Regardez, _on fait comme ça..._

Cette fois, ce fut le trou noir.

.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, y en avait qui se battaient toujours. Tout le monde avait oublié le fabuleux combat qui opposait le plus grand comploteur (et yaoïste) que la terre ait jamais porté à un adolescent encore au lycée.

L'adolescent en question prenait cher. Son shihakushô partait en lambeaux et de nouvelles blessures venaient recouvrir les anciennes, à chaque fois qu'Aizen passait à l'attaque.

En fait, si Ichigo n'était pas encore mort, c'était juste parce que le traître ne se battait pas sérieusement. Il savait qu'il finirait bientôt par ne faire qu'un avec le Hôgyoku et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se donnerait la peine de combattre avec toutes ses forces. Lui ? Quelle idée ridicule.

(Et puis, si les grands méchants n'étaient pas trop prétentieux pour se battre pour de bon, le héros ne pourrait jamais gagner ! Tout ça pour dire que les méchants sont bêtes, ils devraient lire des mangas au lieu de se prendre pour les rois du mondes avant d'avoir réussi à tuer le héros).

Autour d'Ichigo, ce n'était pas mieux. Wonderwyce s'était révélé être beaucoup plus fourbe qu'on ne le pensait, et Yamamoto s'était laissé surprendre par son pouvoir d'Extingir. Le vieux shinigami avait un peu de mal à contenir à la fois l'arrancar et Tôsen, sans son zanpakutô, et même l'aide d'Isshin ne lui avait toujours pas permis de prendre l'avantage. De son côté, Grimmjow était aussi en difficulté face à Gin.

Bon, en fait, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça mais... il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'attraper.

Le sexta avait tout essayé : à aucun moment il n'avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à effleurer l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

- Encore manqué ! chantonna Gin, en esquivant un coup de griffes. Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça, Grimmjow-_kun_.

Il y avait tant d'insolence dans sa voix que Grimmjow perdit le contrôle. Pendant qu'Ichigo se faisait tailler en pièces par l'autre mégalo, lui se retrouvait coincé à jouer à cache-cache avec Ichimaru ! C'était bien mignon, mais s'il n'allait pas aider Ichi-chan _maintenant_, il allait vraiment se faire démonter ! Grimmjow n'avait pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages.

Il poussa un cri de haine et de rage pures et se jeta sur Gin, toutes griffes dehors. Lui arracher son putain de sourire. En finir. Vite.

Ichimaru sourit et perça sa garde avec une facilité déconcertante. Grimmjow, stupéfait, s'arrêta net, la pointe de Shinsô sur sa gorge. Un léger filet de sang perla sous la lame et coula le long de sa glotte.

- Tu as perdu, fit l'ancien shinigami avec un sourire mauvais. Un dernier mot ?

Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Mourir comme ça... c'était vraiment nul.

Ichimaru se pencha vers lui :

- Je plaisantais, souffla-t-il.

Puis il retira son zanpakutô et éclata de rire.

- Pardon, mais ta tête était si drôle.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? éructa l'arrancar.

- Totalement ! explosa Gin.

Il mit quelques minutes à s'en remettre, puis essuyant les larmes de joie qui perlaient à ses yeux :

- Bon, c'était très amusant, mais on a un Hôyoku à récupérer, maintenant.

- Que-quoi ? bredouilla le sexta qui n'y comprenait goutte.

- Ah la la, décidément, je suis trop bon acteur, soupira Gin. On est dans le même camp, imbécile. Tu crois que je laisserais Aizen prendre le contrôle du monde de la Fanfiction ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, moi, hein ?

- Tu... en fait, tu es... bégaya Grimmjow.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'es long à la détente, soupira Ichimaru. Oui, c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu vivre tes plus belles heures avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Et maintenant, est-ce que tu viens avec moi coller à Aizen la raclée qu'il mérite, ou pas ?

.

Aizen eut beau prétendre qu'il avait aussi prévu la trahison de Gin, personne ne le crut.

Tôsen, lui, en tout cas, ne l'avait _vraiment_ pas vu venir, et se fit exploser - littéralement - comme une punaise. RIP.

Ensuite, Gin laissa Wonderwyce aux bons soins de Yamamoto, Aizen à ceux de Grimmichi - enfin réunis ! - et alla aider Isshin à se débarrasser des derniers espadas, c'est-à-dire, en fait, juste Barragan. C'était déjà bien suffisant, protesterait Kurosaki plus tard en montrant le moignon de squelette qu'il garderait à tout jamais au gros orteil gauche.

Bref, de ce côté-ci, tout allait plutôt bien.

.

Pour Neltia, la situation était autrement compliquée.

Quand la Marie-Sue s'éveilla, elle était toujours ligotée, mais se trouvait à présent dans l'arrière-boutique d'Urahara.

Elle tenta tout d'abord de se délivrer de ses liens, mais rien à faire. La corde possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que les menottes que l'on utilisait à la Soul Society pour museler les pouvoirs des shinigamis récalcitrants. Neltia serra les dents. Urahara n'était pas l'ancien geôlier du Nid d'Asticots pour rien.

Elle se demanda si c'était là qu'elle finirait.

Après tout, elle avait foutu le bordel dans Karakura et déclenché une guerre civile à elle toute seule, en plus d'avoir menti, volé, comploté, menacé et séquestré plusieurs officiers du Gotei 13. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour de bonnes raisons, comme détruire la Soul Society ou devenir maître de l'Univers, par exemple. Non, elle ne l'avait fait que par caprice et égoïsme.

En même temps, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Elle avait agi _par désespoir_, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Tout était la faute du yaoi, de toute façon.

_Je devrais créer le Syndicat des OC Opprimés_, songea Neltia, découragée. _Ah, si seulement je n'étais pas unique ! _

Elle se lamentait toujours sur son sort, lorsque soudain, un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir.

La tête ricanante d'Hiyosu apparut. Il était accompagné de Cirucci et de son pote à tête de panda dont Neltia ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

- Alors, on fait moins la maligne, hein, Neltia-chan, pouffa Cirucci, ravie.

- Nous sommes venus t'annoncer une nouvelle intéressante, ajouta Hiyosu avec un rictus diabolique. Demain, après le jugement, tu seras transportée dans notre division ! Le capitaine pense que tu serais un specimen intéressant, avec tes pouvoirs bizarres et tout...

- Oui, poursuivit le shinigami à tête de panda. Il a dit aussi qu'il était pressé de commencer à disséquer ton cerveau. Il se demande si ça pourrait l'aider à comprendre ta stupidité.

- Tu sais maintenant ce qui t'attend, conclut Hiyosu avec fiel. On se reverra bientôt. Si ça se trouve, ce sera moi qui aurait le plaisir de disséquer le reste de ton corps...

Il passa une langue rosâtre et baveuse sur ses lèvres, d'une façon qui le faisait salement ressembler à Jabba the Hutt, et Cirucci gloussa encore plus fort. Neltia déglutit faiblement.

Les trois affreux finirent par la laisser tranquille pour rejoindre les vainqueurs : Grimmichi étaient rentrés triomphalement, en soutenant Isshin, qui boitillait à cause de son gros orteil, et suivis par un Yamamoto au poil légèrement roussi, mais entier.

Aizen avait été scellé et le Hôgyoku avait disparu.

En fait, certains témoins affirmèrent plus tard avoir vu une petite créature maigre à grosse tête vêtue d'un pagne s'emparer discrètement du Hôgyoku et filer à quatre pattes en émettant des bruits de gorge bizarres, mais personne ne réussit à le prouver. D'ailleurs, ce serait une autre histoire, et elle serait sûrement bien trop longue à raconter.

Derrière les vainqueurs, on aperçut la chevelure argentée d'Ichimaru, qui souriait toujours avec insolence. Ce n'est que lorsque Matsumoto se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches que le fameux sourire disparut. Gin allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, dans ce genre de situation. Rangiku n'hésita pas. Elle lui colla le plus bel uppercut de sa vie et l'ancien traître crut que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait mérité. Après ça, enfin, elle lui roula le patin de sa vie, mais celui-là aussi, finalement, il l'avait bien mérité.

Même Kira était d'accord là-dessus.

.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre un peu plus long, qui vous plaira je l'espère. Vous verrez, ça sent la fin.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews/ajouts en favoris! Je vous aime :) _Je ne suis qu'amour!_

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo est l'unique propriétaire de _Bleach_ et de son univers. Seule Neltia est - en partie - de moi.

* * *

**XVII**

**« J'suis pas mauvaise... J'suis juste dessinée comme ça... »**

.

Peu après, on se demanda ce qu'on allait faire de Neltia.

Toujours farceur, Urahara accepta l'idée de Nanao d'organiser une sorte de procès, histoire d'entendre la défense de l'accusée.

- Neltia Tu Hallischwank Kyoraku-Ukitake y Kuchiki, commença le terrifiant lieutenant. Vous êtes accusée de harcèlement moral et sexuel, d'agressions multiples, kidnapping, séquestration, trahison envers la Soul Society et de tentative de vol de personnages. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Non coupable ! brailla Neltia. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Rien fait de mal ! rugit Hisagi. Objection, votre Honneur ! L'accusée nie des faits établis de manière outrageante !

- Silence ! répliqua Nanao d'un ton sans appel, en jetant un regard meurtrier par-dessus ses lunettes. Nous écoutons la défense de l'accusée.

- Tout est la faute du yaoi ! piailla Neltia. Quel mal y a-t-il à chercher un peu d'amour dans ce monde ?

- Vos arguments ne sont pas recevables. Vous ne pouvez forcer une personne à vous rendre des... sentiments.

- En ce cas n'est-il pas injuste que j'ai été traitée avec autant de mépris et de haine depuis toutes ces années ? Après tous les bons et loyaux services que j'ai rendus à la Soul Society ! J'ai renié ma nature d'arrancar pour vous rejoindre ! J'ai mis tous mes pouvoirs à votre service ! En remerciement, j'ai été victime du plus odieux des harcèlements, des plus cruelles représailles, des plus honteuses moqueries ! Tout cela par jalousie ! Le bashing n'est-il pas un crime puni par votre cour ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si je suis belle et parfaite ! Si vous êtes pas contents, faut vous adresser à mon auteur !

- Vos problèmes personnels ne vous donnaient pas le droit de kidnapper et de séquestrer tous ces malheureux !

- Ces malheureux ! Ah quel malheur, en effet ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils me traitent de sorcière, de cougar, de prédatrice ! Ah mais si j'étais un mec, tout le monde trouverait ça follement romantique, ce petit enlèvement ! _Pas vrai ?_ Non seulement on en ferait une super belle fic, mais en plus, y en aurait pas un pour me condamner, hein, tas de misogynes rétrogrades !

- Suffit, silence ! lança Nanao d'une voix de stentor, tandis que les murmures dans la salle se faisaient de plus en plus fort. SILENCE OU JE FAIS ÉVACUER LA SALLE ! Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, commandant, tant que vous vous trouverez dans ce tribunal.

Yamamoto voulut protester, mais Nanao lui fit les gros yeux: en cet instant, son autorité prévalait sur la sienne (et la jeune femme trouvait cela incroyablement jouissif).

- Accusée, poursuivit la juge, qui avait la flemme de répéter le nom complet de Neltia, vos agissements ont conduit à une attaque violente sur la personne de nombreux officiers du Gotei 13, qui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, étaient vos supérieurs hiérarchiques, ainsi qu'à une guerre civile qui a bien failli permettre au traître Aizen Sôsuke de réaliser ses projets. Quelles que soient les circonstances atténuantes que vous présenterez, l'issue de cette bataille aurait pu être fatale pour notre monde et pour celui des humains. Avez-vous encore quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Oui, bon, Aizen... il était pas tout à fait prévu au programme celui-là, mais bon, on l'a eu, donc tout va bien...

- Le jury va à présent délibérer, la séance est levée !

Et Nanao frappa sur son bureau de son maillet. En voyant le jury se retirer, Neltia se demanda ce qu'on allait faire d'elle.

.

Pendant que le jury délibérait, on interviewait Neltia.

- Que comptais-tu faire de tes prisonniers ?

- Le marché des esclaves est si florissant que ça, au Hueco Mundo ?

- Tu as l'intention d'écrire un nouveau roman ?

Tout le monde se bousculait, mais Matsumoto et Soi Fong, toujours avides d'informations, étaient les plus déchaînées.

- Doucement, minauda Neltia en battant des cils sous les flashs, une seule question à la fois.

La chaleur de l'attention générale avait le don de la rassurer et de lui rendre toute sa confiance en elle.

- Je répondrai par ordre : j'avais l'intention de les garder pour mon usage personnel, ce qui exclut la question suivante, je ne connais pas la situation du marché humain au Hueco Mundo, et, dernière question, non. La barbe. J'ai déjà pondu pas mal de bouquins, ça suffit.

- As-tu un compte à régler avec les hommes ?

- Absolument. Ils ne veulent plus de moi, alors que je suis irrésistible !

- Pourquoi ? Un traumatisme d'enfance, un expérience malheureuse ?

- Vous, vous n'avez pas lu mes romans, sinon vous sauriez pourquoi ! Comme toutes les Marie-Sue, je suis lunatique et j'ai un lourd passé, un secret enfoui, c'est ça qui me rend intéressante, voyez-vous. _Le pathos_. Bref, ce lourd secret, j'ai refusé d'en parler pendant des siècles, c'était mon excuse pour me montrer odieuse envers tout le monde et me la jouer post-ado _nan-mais-tu-peux-pas-comprendre-à-quel-point-je-su is-malheureuse-et-exceptionnelle_. Mon passé est révélé au chapitre 54 du volume 35 et je peux vous dire sans spoiler que ce n'est pas de la tarte ! Bref, oui, j'ai un compte à régler avec ces messieurs, mais c'est surtout depuis qu'ils sont tous devenus gays et que je me sens trop seule que j'ai décidé de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Voilà.

Les journalistes, reporters à_ La Gazette du Shinigami_, à _Voici_, ou autre feuille de chou dédiée au potins bleachesques grattaient comme des fous pendant que Neltia parlait.

- Et en ce qui concerne le procès, comment vous sentez-vous, anxieuse ?

- Je suis confiante. La justice vaincra. C'est ce que je dis toujours.

- Mais on ne peut pas dire que votre situation soit très bonne, non ?

- Mais vous savez, moi je crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation, hein... Moi si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui, avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres... Des gens qui m'ont tendu la main peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seule chez moi, et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres, forgent une destinée... Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le Beau Geste, parfois, on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face.. je dirais le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors, ce n'est pas mon cas [rires] comme je disais là, puisque moi au contraire j'ai pu, et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie,_ je ne suis qu'Amour_... Et finalement quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me demandent « mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humani...euh cette génialité ? », eh ben je leur répond très simplement, je leur dis, c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût donc, qui m'a poussée, aujourd'hui à entreprendre la conquête de ces misérables insectes qui ont osé me délaisser, mais demain qui sait, peut-être simplement à me remettre une fois de plus au service de la communauté pour botter encore et toujours les fesses des méchants, à faire le don de... le don de soi.

.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Neltia fut reconnue coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Son compte était bon, et on la transférerait sans doute au Senzaikyu dès son retour au Seiretei. Car, en effet, tout le « procès » s'était déroulé dans le magasin Urahara, car, avec toute cette pagaille en ville, on n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rentrer à la Soul Society.

Il y eut une grosse fête, pour célébrer la victoire. Tous les personnages, y compris ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire là, furent invités. Pendant ce temps, Neltia était toujours détenue dans l'arrière-boutique d'Urahara, sous la garde vaillante et silencieuse de Tessai. De temps en temps, Jinta et Ururu venaient la narguer, mais le SPJE n'était pas revenu la menacer.

La Marie-Sue avait entendu Tessai souhaiter la bienvenue à la relève, mais n'avait pu identifier son nouveau gardien. Quelqu'un qui avait été privé de sa part de réjouissances au pique-nique, manifestement. Comme elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-fifre, du moins, de quelqu'un de moins effrayant que Tessai, elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps d'utiliser ses super pouvoirs de Marie Sue pour se faire la malle.

Ce ne serait pas compliqué, elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois quand elle était dans les Forces Spéciales, à Las Noches ou au Rukongai. Toute son existence n'était qu'une vaste suite d'aventures rocambolesques, et elle venait d'être arrêtée pour avoir mis tous le Gotei 13 en échec. Alors, ce n'était pas une poignée de shinigamis, d'arrancars et de Vizards bourrés qui allaient réussir à l'arrêter !

.

Depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle essayait de se débarrasser de ses liens en priant pour que Tessai ne revienne pas. Ou pire, Urahara et Yoruichi. Ou pire, encore, la douzième division.

Ces sombres pensées l'encourageaient à poursuivre ses efforts. Ses poignets la faisaient souffrir, mais l'image d'Hiyosu penché sur sa carcasse en se léchant les babines tandis que Kurotsuchi lui trifouillait le cerveau était une motivation plus que suffisante.

- Gnnnéééé... yaaaaaaaaarrgh... purée de crotte de saleté de machin à la...

- Eh, tu vas te taire, là-dedans ? grogna une voix à l'extérieur.

- Hein ? Qui c'est ?

- Ferme-la, traîtresse - crounch - répondit la voix. Je m'entends même plus mastiquer avec le bruit que tu fais !

Neltia se figea.

Omaeda.

C'était Omaeda qu'on lui avait collé pour la surveiller, en ce soir de fête.

Elle l'entendit grommeler rageusement en enfournant ses éternels biscuits. Il avait l'air furieux d'avoir écopé du sale boulot. Sans doute une vengeance de Soi Fong, qui n'avait pas apprécié que le Club des Shinigamis Mâles soit resté au Seiretei à s'éventer à l'ombre, pendant que dans le monde réel, on s'entretuait. Les pauvres mâles restants, Jyushirô, Omaeda et Iba avaient eu beau protester que personne ne les avait mis au courant, toujours la même chose, à présent, tout le monde leur en voulait.

La Marie-Sue se souvint de la fois où elle les avait espionnés. Elle se souvint aussi des dernières paroles qu'Omaeda avait prononcées ce soir-là, et eut une grimace sournoise. La faire garder par Omaeda. Quelle erreur ! Voilà qui allait leur coûter cher...

.

Le gros shinigami était occupé à se curer le nez, histoire d'aromatiser un peu ses gâteaux, quand il fut interrompu par une plainte sourde :

- Lieutenant Omaeda...

Il retira son doigt de son nez, agacé. Quelle était bruyante, cette Neltia !

- Lieutenant...

Il se retourna, furieux.

- Raaaaa quoi, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'interrompit.

La rebelle était à demi allongée sur le sol, les bras en arrière, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention sur son énorme poitrine. Ses jambes étaient légèrement découvertes et son regard profond encadré de longues boucles turquoise lançait un appel insidieux... ces grands yeux de gamine prise en faute... mieux valait ne pas en parler.

- Lieutenant, susurra Neltia. Vous pourriez desserrer mes liens, s'il vous plaît ? C'est trop serré, je me sens toute chose...

_J'ai perdu la main... mais le pire, c'est que ça marche_, s'émerveilla-t-elle en le voyant bégayer, rouge de confusion. Elle se tortilla légèrement en secouant sa chevelure et reprit sa voix la plus langoureuse possible.

- S'il vous plaît, lieutenant, personne n'en saura rien.

Avec satisfaction, elle le vit faire un pas, puis deux, et sut qu'elle avait gagné.

_Bon, ça va,_ pensa-t-elle. _Je ne suis pas encore totalement périmée._

.

Pendant ce temps, la fête battait son plein.

Tout le monde s'était plus ou moins laissé allé ce soir-là.

Rukia parlait avec la voix forte et les joues rouges de la fille qui commence à être pompète, son frère avait le regard vitreux, Grimm et Ichi s'étaient éclipsés depuis longtemps, mais pas pour ce que vous croyez : Grimmjow avait l'alcool agressif et accusait son amoureux d'avoir maté Aizen trop longtemps avant de le battre. Soi Fong avait craqué et flanqué une beigne à Urahara qui avait tendance à reluquer ouvertement sa chérie quand il avait bu. Ururu et Jinta avaient mis Tôshirô au défi de boire dix shots d'un coup et le le jeune garçon avait fini par s'exécuter, blessé dans sa fierté, pour découvrir qu'en fait, l'alcool ne lui faisait aucun effet. _Shit_. Hinamori, par contre, avait disparu depuis une heure dans les toilettes, mais peut-être était-ce pour cacher sa tristesse de n'avoir pu sauver Aizen. Enfin, Renji, Shuhei et Tatsuki se livraient à un tournoi de bras de fer acharné, qu'arbitrait une Orihime retombée en enfance sous l'effet de son unique coupe de saké.

Seul Yamamoto n'était pas venu, mais à un moment de la soirée, la onzième division s'était pointée. Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient partis en lune de miel (comprendre: "au Hueco Mundo, jouer à qui défoncerait le plus de Hollows avec le capitaine"). Naturellement, ils étaient tous furieux qu'on se soit battus sans eux.

- T'en fais pas Ken-chaaaaaaan, gloussa Inoue, complètement faite, et levant sa coupe vide. C'était juste des Chappys en pâte de haricots rouges ! T'as rien raté ! Ils étaient trop nuls ! Même moi j'en ai tué plein !

Un autre couple avait fini par s'éclipser : Gin et Rangiku avaient à parler affaires, avant la fin de la soirée.

- Tu dis que tu auras bientôt le prochain chapitre ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Tttt. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, tu n'auras pas de spoilers avant les autres. Je ne suis pas un Kurosaki, ni un Urahara. Comment les fais-tu chanter au fait ?

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais après tout... C'est simple : Kurosaki me donne ses chapitres librement, parce qu'on est restés amis depuis toutes ces années, mais j'ai raconté aux autres que j'avais un moyen de pression sur lui pour qu'il puisse conserver plus longtemps son anonymat. Bon, c'est rapé maintenant qu'il s'est battu avec nous, mais tant pis pour lui. Et pour Urahara, c'est encore plus bête : je me suis approprié une copie de toutes les fictions qu'il a écrites à propos de lui-même et de Yoruichi et je l'ai menacé de toutes les envoyer à Soi Fong, par ordre de rating, s'il ne me livrait pas les avant-premières de tous ses chapitres.

Et ils ricanèrent en chœur.

- Tu es diabolique, s'esclaffa Gin.

- C'est toi qui déteins sur moi.

Elle but une gorgée de saké avant de demander :

- Gin, quand as-tu décidé de trahir Aizen ?

- Avant même qu'il me recrute.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ah ça... c'est parce que dès le début j'avais deviné quel fanficeur il était... J'avais lu sa première fiction, et c'est elle qui m'a décidé à l'empêcher définitivement de nuire.

- Et c'était sur quoi ?

- C'était sur nous deux.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Matsumoto.

- Oui, mais tu mourrais à la fin, sourit Gin. Alors j'ai détesté.

.

La plupart des fêtards étaient déjà complètement torchés lorsque Neltia quitta discrètement sa cellule improvisée. Omaeda gisait sur le sol, évanoui - vous dire comment elle avait fait serait inutile et traumatisant - et elle avait réussi à trancher ses liens à l'aide de la lame de Gegetsuburi.

Après avoir récupéré son propre zanpakutô, Neltia ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un nouveau plan pour s'approprier les beaux garçons du SPSE. Elle fila tout droit, le plus loin possible, et ouvrit un garganta. Aizen vaincu, le Hueco Mundo serait plus ou moins vide. En tout cas, il serait plus accueillant que la Soul Society, c'était certain.

Sans hésiter, la Marie-Sue s'élança dans le tunnel noir.

.

* * *

_« L'otage des guerriers du Doc Xathan, il s'en sortira toujours à temps !... Tel l'aventurier solitaire... Bob Morane le roi de la Teeeeeerre... » eh ouais.  
_


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** D'abord Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Ensuite, petit clin d'oeil à Gun d'Ange et aux Inconnus dans ce dernier chapitre...

Eh oui, c'est la fin! Pour l'instant...il y aura peut-être une suite, je ne sais pas (ou un arc HS ^^), mais je préfère finir maintenant que d'attendre une inspiration qui ne reviendra peut-être pas. Parce que même si j'ai sacrément du mal, j'aime finir mes fics! (quoi, comment ça, ça ne se voit pas...)

Vous verrez que Neltia ne va pas s'améliorer dans ce chapitre: elle se met à citer Chuck Norris (vous ne le verrez peut-être pas, puisque vous êtes des lecteurs intelligents et raffinés et que vous ne regardez que des films islandais en noir et blanc et en VO sous-titrée). Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai jamais vu un seul film avec Chuck Norris, mais j'ai entendu si souvent cette phrase que j'avais vraiment envie de la mettre: elle correspond si bien à Neltia ^^

Bien entendu, le petit jeu des citations en tête de chapitre continue toujours, et vous verrez que je finis en beauté:

* * *

**XVIII  
**

**« Les cons, ça ose tout. C'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît. »**

.

A son arrivée au Hueco Mundo, Neltia savait qu'elle allait encore devoir en suer pour s'imposer. Elle avait songé à emmener Zennosuke comme esclave, puisqu'il était le seul qu'elle pensait pouvoir encore berner, mais finalement, cela aurait pris trop de temps. Et puis, aucun de ses enlèvements n'avaient vraiment marché jusqu'ici.

En quelques coups de shunpo, Neltia se rendit à Las Noches. Ce que le fringant et héroïque Kurosaki Ichigo avait parcouru en plusieurs jours lors de l'assaut du Hueco Mundo, elle mit à peine une heure pour le traverser.

_Ouf_, songea-t-elle. _Non seulement mon charme légendaire fonctionne encore, mais en plus, je suis toujours meilleure que les autres en tous domaines ! _

Enfin, ça, on allait le voir par la suite, lorsqu'elle aurait atteint le palais d'Aizen. Mais déjà, la Marie-Sue se sentait plus rassurée. Ces derniers temps avaient été plus que difficiles à vivre : elle s'était heurtée à tant de refus, de moqueries et de mépris qu'elle avait _légèrement _commencé à douter de sa coolitude absolue.

Ouais, légèrement. C'était un peu comme si elle avait vécu une crise de la cinquantaine en accéléré.

.

Lorsque Neltia parvint à Las Noches, il y eut une bataille féroce et sanglante. De mémoire de hollow, on n'avait pas vu un tel bordel depuis des lustres. Même le débarquement d'humains qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt n'avait pas flanqué une pagaille pareille. Si Aizen et les premiers Espadas avaient décidé de s'en mêler, ça aurait peut-être pu ressembler à ça.

Vu qu'Ichigo avait déjà fait le ménage, que Barragan était mort, que Stark, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow avaient déserté et que Zommarie militait au SPJE, il ne restait plus grand monde dans le château, mais c'était tout de même suffisant.

Une sorte de régime autocratique féministe y avait élu domicile : à leur tête se trouvaient un triumvirat formé par Neliel, Hallibel et Lilynette, qui contrairement à ce que l'ensemble du fandom croyait, en avait marre de traîner tout le temps avec Stark, puis les trois fraccions de Tia et les deux d'Aizen. Szayael et Nnoitra avaient été obligés de se soumettre, parce que Yammy soutenait le régime des trois demoiselles et avait collé à ses collègues masculins la raclée du siècle sous sa forme libérée.

Bref, c'est là-dessus que tomba Neltia, et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas, c'était à la voir retourner au bercail.

.

Elle se présenta à Las Noches en défonçant la porte d'entrée à coups de pieds et fit une entrée fracassante dans la « salle du trône » où Aizen passait autrefois ses journées.

En voyant les trois filles, Neltia faillit hurler de rire. On aurait dit les sœurs Grées, qui partageaient à trois un seul œil et une seule dent. En effet, rappelez-vous que Neltia était née d'une reconstitution étrange à partir des seins d'Hallibel, des jambes de Lilynette et des cheveux de Neliel. Ulquiorra avait lui aussi participé en fournissant ses muscles abdominaux, mais ça se voyait moins que sur les filles : en le voyant, on avait simplement l'impression qu'il avait un peu molli du bide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? rugit Hallibel, devenue nettement moins imposante depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses énormes attributs.

- Tiens, une revenante, tu tombes bien, j'avais envie de retrouver mes cheveux, soupira Neliel.

Elle était chauve, mais avait gardé des sourcils proéminents, et ressemblait vaguement à une adepte du culte de Richnou.

- Comment oses-tu te pointer la gueule en fleurs pour nous narguer, rugit une Lilynette cul-de-jatte en sautillant sur sa planche à roulettes. Loly ! Menolly ! Saisissez-vous d'elle !

Les deux fraccions tirèrent leurs sabres et s'élancèrent.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir remis les pieds ici, Neltia, siffla Lilynette, furieuse.

Mais Neltia se contenta de froncer les sourcils, prit un air concentré façon moine shaolin, et se mit en garde.

- Je mets les pieds où je veux, Lilynette, grogna-t-elle. Et c'est souvent dans la gueule.

.

La bataille dura longtemps. Lorsque Neltia eut achevé les fraccions d'Aizen, puis celles d'Hallibel, on lui envoya le reste des espadas et la clique de Szayael, dont elle ne fit qu'une bouchée. Après avoir maté Nnoitra, elle s'attaqua aux trois reines de Las Noches, et les vainquit comme une vraie Marie-Sue : d'un claquement de doigts.

Après avoir exproprié Hallibel, Neliel, Lilynette, et fait prisonniers tous les arrancars qui n'avaient pas encore eu la décence de mourir, elle s'installa dans le palais de la nuit et prit le pouvoir au Hueco Mundo.

.

Étrangement, personne ne vint l'en déloger. Le triumvirat était partie en exil dans la Forêt Menos pour ruminer sa vengeance, et aucune délégation shinigami ne vint l'enquiquiner durant les premières années de son règne.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème : Neltia se sentait seule.

Encore et toujours, on en revenait au même point. C'était désespérant.

Elle commença à mijoter de nouveaux plans de bataille, mais hésita à les mettre en exécution tout de suite : mieux valait attendre un peu pour pouvoir prendre ses ennemis par surprise.

Et puis un beau matin, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de choisir quel compagnon elle prendrait dans le monde réel en barbotant dans son bain de lait d'ânesse quotidien, façon Cléopâtre, un intrus fit irruption dans sa salle de bain.

Stupéfaite, Neltia ne songea même pas à se couvrir et examina sous toutes les coutures l'énergumène, qui prétendait venir de la Forêt Menos et s'être _égaré_ dans ses canalisations. Il baragouina qu'il poursuivait un hollow tout en tripotant le masque qui lui couvrait le crâne. Neltia s'aperçut alors que les guenilles malpropres et déchirées qu'il portait étaient en fait un shihakushô.

- Ôte ton masque, ordonna Neltia.

L'étranger obtempéra. Et la reine de Las Noches découvrit un beau visage aux yeux clairs encadré d'une crinière de cheveux brun roux.

- Et c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Neltia, subitement intéressée.

- Ashido...

- Ah mais je me souviens de toi ! C'est toi le pauvre type qu'on a oublié pendant cent ans au Hueco Mundo et qui trucide des Menos en attendant !

- Oui c'est ça, grommela Ashido.

- Est-ce que tu connais un groupe de personne appelé le Syndicat des Personnages Sexuellement Exploités ?

- Non.

- Le Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités, alors ? Ce qui te correspond un peu plus.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Et les noms d'Hallibel, Neliel et Lilynette... ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Je ne connais pas ces personnes.

Neltia avait un don pour savoir si on lui mentait ou pas. Encore un de ses super-pouvoirs de Marie-Sue, ou bien son côté Voldemort (peut-être était-elle elle aussi une descendante de Salazar Serpentard, allez savoir...). Aussi, à ces mots, elle prit sa décision immédiatement.

- En ce cas, bienvenue à Las Noches, Ashido Kano !

.

Pour expliquer la scène qui s'en suivit, il faut rappeler que ce pauvre Ashido était resté plus d'un siècle à bouffer des champignons moisis dans la Forêt des Menos et qu'il n'avait pas vu de femme depuis des lustres.

En fait, la dernière en date, Rukia, avait fichu le camp avant qu'il n'ait réussi à conclure, et bien qu'elle ait promis de revenir elle n'avait jamais tenu parole ! _Grrrrrr bitch_.

Bref, Neltia venait d'atterrir sous ses yeux - ou plutôt, c'était le contraire - comme un cruchon d'eau fraîche devant un touriste paumé en plein Sahara, ou comme une bouteille de whisky sous les yeux du capitaine Haddock.

Neltia était frustrée elle aussi.

L'empoignée fut sauvage.

.

Neltia et Ashido vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant. Devenue perverse, elle le fit jeter au cachot et se maria avec Nnoitra, avant de le remplacer, un an plus tard, par Arroniero (sous la forme de Kaien, évidemment, vous la prenez qui?). C'était les derniers espadas qu'elle avait gardés bien au frais dans ses geôles. Bon, il restait aussi Yammy, mais jamais elle ne s'autorisa à tomber aussi bas. Elle était une Marie-Sue, _merde_.

.

Finalement, un beau jour, Neltia se décida à mourir.

Comment ? En disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée rose, lorsque Neliel voulut récupérer son scalp, Hallibel, ses seins, Ulquiorra, ses abdos et Lilynette, ses gambettes.

Les quatre affreux l'avaient prise au dépourvu, quelques siècles plus tard, et cette fois, la Marie-Sue réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien périmée.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa décision.

Mais c'est quand même comme ça que finit l'histoire.

.

OoO

FIN.

.

* * *

Vous en voulez encore ? Neltia ressuscite et revient dans « Neltia II, le Retour » :

**NELTIA :** Mais vous allez finir par m'aimer, _bordel de merde ? _

...Avec Silvester Stallone dans son premier rôle sensible !

.


End file.
